Sensus Assoupire
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: Para llegar a amar a una persona hay que conocerla con los cinco sentidos. Tal vez Nico nunca hubiera querido enamorarse de Will, pero sus sentidos no dicen lo mismo. Pequeños relatos sobre Will y Nico, spoilers de la Sangre del Olimpo.
1. Tacto

_**Hola! Ya extrañaba publicar algo. **_

_**Bueno, terminé la Sangre del Olimpo y a pesar de que siento que se quedaron muchas cosas inconclusas eso es mejor para los fans porque hay mucho material de donde hacer fanfictions. **_

_**Espero les agrade esta pequeña historia Solangelo, espero hacer más que este capítulo, pero por sí las dudas, lo dejare como One-Shot, aún me faltan los otros cuatro sentidos. El titulo significa "Adormeciendo los sentidos" sólo que está escrito en latín. **_

_**La historia va para mi prima (que no es mi prima pero sí mi amiga y nos decimos primas porque somos semidiosas) Erika Castellanos. **_

_**Pueden demostrar si les gustó o no si me dejan un lindo review. Los contesto todos.**_

_**Un abrazote.**_

_**Yatziri.**_

* * *

><p>Sensus Assoupire<p>

NICO

Era un cálido día de agosto, las actividades del campamento habían sido suspendidas lo suficiente para que los campistas fueran a comer y él estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera había pensado en ingerir algo.

La lucha con espadas había sido entretenida y hasta cierto punto, cansada; el sol había estado brillando con mucha fuerza todo el día, en realidad, estaba por todos lados: bañando de luz natural cada detalle de los árboles, espadas, personas y cada cosa alrededor, haciendo que los objetos brillaran de maneras descomunales en un precioso color naranja.

A pesar de que todo fuera tan bello a la vista aún le era difícil acoplarse a tanto color, estar en el campamento y convivir con todas las personas era extremadamente complicado, mucho más de lo que pensó que sería, afortunadamente tenía amigos que le ayudaban con ese proceso.

Jason era uno de ellos, el principal. En su figura había reconocido lo que un amigo debería de ser y lo que un hermano estaría dispuesto a hacer, casi le hace golpearlo aquel día en que se puso a sí mismo enfrente del equipo enemigo para que no le hirieran en batalla. No es como si lo necesitara, pero la acción había salido tan espontanea y de manera natural que Nico se dio cuenta de manera inmediata que eso lo hubiera hecho él por sus hermanas y que ahora, él estaría dispuesto a hacerlo por Reyna y Jason, sus hermanos postizos.

Nico se acercó al árbol más frondoso del bosque, aquél que tapaba gran parte de la cosecha de fresas y se recostó sobre el césped. La sombra le daba un cobijo refrescante y consolador, era su lugar seguro después de tanto brillo. El aroma de fresas era intenso, estaban en plena temporada y no había día en el que las camionetas no fueran a la ciudad a dejar el fruto, aún recordaba los días cuando no tenía a donde ir y le reconfortaba ver las fresas en los puestos frutales.

Nico cerró los ojos, y dejó que la fresca brisa recorriera sus brazos, su cabello y su cuello, permitió que el escalofrío placentero de su cuerpo siendo calentado por el sol le invadiera plenamente, tanto como las mariposas esqueléticas sobre su estomago cuando Will se acercaba a él.

Se sintió sonrojar y frunció el ceño aún con los ojos cerrados, siempre era más sencillo regañarse mentalmente y sin ninguna imagen en sus ojos que cuando veía una, y es que cada vez que pensaba en Will se aparecería frente a él como si le hubiera llamado a gritos. Estaba empezando a pensar mucho en ese chico, en ese hijo de Apolo.

Algo encima de él produjo un ruido leve, Nico blandió la espada lo más rápido de lo que fue capaz y se mantuvo en guardia, esperando.

-Tranquilo –escucho que le decía una voz sobre su cabeza, la voz de Will. Cuando miró hacia arriba distinguió su cabello rubio y los esqueletos alados le causaron cosquillas, ojala pudiera mandarlos al inframundo, si no le gustara tanto la sensación seguramente haría un esfuerzo por sacarlos, seguro.

- ¿Qué haces ahí arriba? –pregunté de manera ruda y seca. Él me sonrío, como siempre.

-Miraba el paisaje, el sol está dando una sensación vigorizante. Me suena a que es un buen augurio.

Nico puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Cómo podrías saber que es un buen augurio? –en realidad, sabía que él era el indicado para hablar sobre augurios, pero si podía hacer que él le dirigiera algunas palabras más se sentía afortunado.

-Soy hijo de Apolo. –respondió, con una sonrisa. Will siempre sonreía, el chico se sentó a un lado de él y cruzo los brazos en su pecho. -¿Por qué no fuiste a comer? Tienes que comer, Di Angelo.

-Estoy cansado, Solace –dijo él, no era una mentira pero tampoco era una verdad. No quería verlo a él, el sol ya era suficiente para evocar su recuerdo. Tenía que reprimir esos sentimientos e instintos que le generaba o de alguna manera lago saldría mal. Nico nunca había tenido que lidiar con sentimientos como aquellos, podría cometer cualquier error en cuestión de segundos y de una cosa estaba muy seguro, no deseaba arruinar las cosas con Will.

Quería que él lo aceptara antes de que Nico hiciera algo.

-Esa no es excusa, nada puede asegurarme que en estos meses no has hecho viajes sombra. Sabes que quedaste muy débil, no deberías de saltarte ninguna comida. –Nico se sentó y recostó su espalda sobre el árbol, estaban a una distancia considerable y aún así, cercana.

-En realidad estoy bien, Will –le dijo, mientras extendía los brazos y se levantaba la camiseta para que su estomago asomara, era más voluptuoso que antes, eso seguro. -¿Lo ves?

Por desgracia (o tal vez no) Will se quedó mirando su abdomen aún después de haber bajado la camiseta, Nico estuvo a punto de sonrojarse y reír. Pero Will desvió la mirada.

-Eso no me confirma nada, lo sabes.

Entonces Nico decidió arriesgarse un poco.

-¿Confías en mí? – le preguntó. No pudo ocultar en su voz el tono de esperanza. Will lo miró fijamente, a los ojos y le rozó la mano, sólo un roce, muy efímero y ligero como para contar como toque.

-Claro, yo confío en ti. –musito.

Nico empezó a sentir un cosquilleo inevitable en las yemas de los dedos, tenía que tocar a Will, tenía que sentirlo bajo sus manos.

-Cierra los ojos, Solace –le pidió, con voz queda y casi asfixiada. Will obedeció de inmediato, como si se rindiera a lo que él quisiera hacerle, esa sola idea le encendió las mejillas.

Nico se acerco a él y lo observó con atención. El sol que se ocultaba le daba un aspecto brillante, su piel lucía como si fuera una estatua de bronce o una manzana caramelizada, el cabello simulaba ser una llamarada incandescente.

-En verdad confío en ti, Nico. Tienes que creerme.- susurró el rubio y entonces tomó la mano de él, sin ningún aviso y tan deprisa que le recordó a esa vez durante la guerra en que le dijo que sus manos temblaban. Entonces esa mano de bronce llevó su palma al pecho de Will, donde sintió de inmediato los latidos rápidos y fuertes del chico.

La mano de Will cayó al césped, pero no la de él. Su mano se quedo inmóvil y congelada sobre su pecho, sobre el corazón palpitante.

Entonces empezó el recorrido, uno jamás pensaría que el bronce tiene textura o tacto cálido, pero así se sentía la piel de Will, muy cálida. Muy suave y almidonada.

Su mano recorrió la curvatura de su cuello, y sus dedos delinearon las venas y trazos que formaban aquella hermosa estructura que soportaba su cabeza. Por todo el Hades, Will parecía una estatua griega, era dolorosamente bello con aquella luz sobre él.

Entonces delineo la quijada, que era fuerte y poseía un carácter oculto, colocó toda la palma sobre su mejilla y puedo jurar que podía ahuecar la figura de su rostro y deformarla hasta que parecía una extensión más de mis dedos, su rostro se recargo contra ella y entonces sentí algo en mi estomago, algo más fuerte que solo los esqueletos revoloteando, algo que hizo que tomara conciencia de todo, que mis sentidos se agudizaran mucho y sobre todo, el tacto me hacia delirar. ¿Cómo es que la piel tenía tantas células receptoras?

Pero la mano, los dedos no se quedaban quietos. Dibujé cada una de las curvaturas de la oreja y sonreí cuando él rió porque le daba cosquillas, que bueno que no abrió los ojos en aquel momento. Me hubiera apartado.

Después subí hacia la sien y la acaricie tanto como podía permitirme, la frente sufrió el mismo efecto y mi índice bajo por la nariz recta y abultada al final, bajo los ojos, por las mejillas rosas y sobre el parpado que temblaba, como si se esforzara por seguir abajo y no hacer caso del impulso de abrirlo.

Ambos sabíamos donde acabaría mi exploración y que debía de hacerlo pronto. Antes de que todos acabaran de comer, antes de que la realidad nos golpeara a los dos.

-No pares –susurró él. Lo cual hizo que mis ojos se enfocaran al lugar no explorado, al lugar de donde salieron las palabras: los labios.

Will tenía un labio superior delgado y un inferior ligeramente más carnoso que su opuesto. Eran suaves, e indudablemente tenían una sensación diferente. En mis dedos aquel cosquilleo que me había acompañando durante ese recorrido facial ahora era más parecido al fuego, tocarlo me quemaba pero era una sensación fatalmente atrayente.

Y entonces Will besó mis dedos, los que estaban posados en sus labios y abrió los ojos. Nunca me sentí tan cerca de una persona como entonces.

Estábamos a una distancia considerable, era permitida por cualquiera y quien nos viera de lejos podría afirmar que estábamos charlando.

Will toco mi pecho, a la altura del corazón y esté había empezado a saltar.

Entonces caí en cuenta. No podía hacer esto. No ahora.

Me levante de un salto y le dedique una mirada y él me sonrío, siempre me sonreía.

-Eres mono cuando estas sonrojado –me dijo. –Eres mono cuando me tocas –remató. Y puedo jurar que él se había quedado con mi sentido del tacto.

Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirándolo por encima (ya que él no se había levantado y al parecer no pensaba hacerlo) le observe directo a los ojos.

-Para mí eres un maldito semidiós que no puede dejar de aparecer en mi mente siendo mono en todos los aspectos- y dicho eso último me fui de ahí.


	2. Vista

_**Hola! Vuelvo con el segundo capitulo, he leído los reviews y les doy las gracias por leer y aún más por comentarla. A los lectores fantasmas, muchas gracias.**_

_**Aquí está el segundo sentido: la vista, sé que todas ustedes esperan el beso, pero ya llegaremos a él cuando se deba si no es que se me va de las manos más que sólo un beso.**_

_**Ojalá les agrade y espero que puedan comentarme de nuevo, no sé cuanto se tarde el siguiente capítulo pero estén seguros de que no voy a dejar botada esta historia.**_

_**Primer capítulo de Will! Disfruten.**_

_**Yatziri.**_

Sensus Assoupire

Vista

WILL

Nico estaba en la enfermería, la primera vez desde hace meses, cuando él le había exigido dormir tres días bajo su cuidado. En cuanto recibió la noticia de que había sido herido durante el juego de captura la bandera, tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de ir a su encuentro, pero Nico nunca se lo permitiría y él tampoco estaba dispuesto a echar abajo la reputación de él, de la misma manera en que no expondría sus sentimientos tan rápido y a la deriva.

Es decir, el chico había sufrido mucho más que nadie en el Tártaro, que por una herida de espada el médico oficial del campamento fuera de emergencia no era lo primordial, al final, siempre había más heridas de gravedad que esa en los demás semidioses.

Si existía algo que Nico no soportaba en su amistad es que se apareciera frente a él en los momentos en que no era tan bienvenido, o al menos, eso es lo que el hijo de Hades se esforzaba por demostrar.

Como aquél día en que él había acariciado su cara, el rostro perfecto… es decir, desconcertado de Nico al abrir los ojos le hizo saber que desde el principio, él no estaba invitado a pasarse por los árboles o a estar cerca de él pero ese tacto suyo, tan íntimo le había hecho sentir cosquillas irremediables en todas partes.

Y aunque habían logrado tener una relación más íntima (de amigos, por supuesto, aunque Will deseaba que fuera algo más, aunque no podría estar seguro de que Nico lo deseara, despues de todo había un rumor de que podría corresponderle, pero todos estaban lo bastante temerosos de preguntarle sí en verdad quisiera hacerlo.)

Aún así, Will sintió una piedra bajar por su esófago y retumbar en el estomago cuando le informaron de la herida, podrían existir muchos campistas malheridos en la batalla, pero por alguna razón, Nico se encontraba en su lista de intocables y sobre todo, en la lista de prioridades a atender. ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? No estaba seguro, tal vez siempre había sido de esa forma, pero ahora que Nico se paseaba todo el tiempo en el campamento habían salido a flote aquellas sensaciones que por mucho tiempo no había sido capaz de poner nombre.

En fin, en cuanto el equipo de Nico había ganado gracias a Jason (sexy) Grace [hey, si no estoy ciego] al patear el trasero de Clarisse por segunda vez en el año Will había corrido a la enfermería a revisar a los heridos, como siempre.

Pero su compañera de cabaña, Caly ya estaba revisando a Nico. Estaba limpiando la herida con algodón y algo de néctar.

-Lo tengo controlado, Will –le dijo ella, con voz dulce y fina. Caly parecía una pequeña niña, medía metro y medio, por lo que la mayoría de los campistas eran mucho más altos que ella, nadie adivinaría que estaba próxima a cumplir los dieciocho. –Me parece que un chico de la cabaña de Hecate necesita tú ayuda. Demasiada niebla.

Asentí y miré a Nico un segundo, su mirada era tranquila y en calma, nada comparada a la de la primera vez que lo vio de regreso o cuando observaba a Octavian antes de que este último decidiera ser un fuego artificial voluntario.

Y entonces sonrió. Era mono cuando sonreía.

Regresó al ocaso a verlo, seguía en cama. Caly le había informado que Nico le preguntó si podía quedarse ya que no se sentía muy bien, Will podía confirmarlo ahora que lo veía dormir.

Era igual de terrorífico que en los primeros días. Cuando las sombras se volvían más oscuras entonces Nico cambiaba, su forma se veía difusa, borrosa y prácticamente sentía que el chico se iba de este mundo fundido en la oscuridad. Ese simple pensamiento le erizaba la punta de los vellos corporales a plena luz del día, ahora que lo veía con los ojos, entonces sentía verdadero miedo.

Se sentó a su lado y reposo la cabeza sobre su propia mano, con los ojos cerrados, estaba cansado, había sido un día muy productivo.

Cuando sintió una presencia poderosa un lado suyo, ya se había acostumbrado al aura de potencia en Nico, pero esta parecía la de un… dios. Cuando levanto la vista tuvo que darle a razón a su instinto.

Hades, señor del inframundo, estaba parado en la cabecera de la cama, jugando con los cabellos de su hijo y poniendo una mano sobre su frente, como un verdadero padre, era una visión extraña e incluso incomoda. Ningún dios hacía eso con ninguno de sus hijos, a ningún dios le era permitido involucrarse, tal vez ser el dueño del inframundo tenía algunas ventajas después de todo.

Cuando el señor de las almas le miró a los ojos se sintió aturdido, comprendió el motivo por el que era tan diferente a él, Will tenía brillo propio y no es que se estuviera elevando el orgullo, era literal, él tenía el sol en su interior, mientras Hades despedía millones de sombras a donde quiera que mirases.

-Will Solace –dijo el dios, con voz baja e increíblemente enérgica. – hijo de Apolo.

Asintió y se levantó de la silla, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, en actitud desafiante, como si tuviera que defender a algo o a alguien, tal vez a sí mismo.

-Soy yo –contestó él forzando una sonrisa.

-Lo sé –dijo Hades. – quería hablar contigo en persona.

Un escalofrió recorrió la columna de Will.

-Nico es mi hijo y es el único que me ha hecho sentir orgulloso por lo que es. Es un chico poderoso, valiente.

Will asintió. No sabía a que se debía la intervención del dios, pero si tenía que decirle algo de Nico a él, con gusto lo escucharía.

-Mi hijo necesita amigos, amigos fieles con los cuales sentirse identificado y no excluido. Jason lo hace bien, a pesar de ser hijo de Zeus, Reyna le ha hecho cambiar pero creo que necesita algo más.

-¿Qué más? –preguntó él, curioso. Hades sonrió de manera frívola.

-Algo más –dijo Hades, como si la respuesta fuera evidente. –Observalo, hijo de Apolo. Será uno de los mayores jueces en el tribunal de los muertos si decide que ese es su lugar, o podría alcanzar la isla de los bienaventurados, uno nunca sabe. Pero él tendrá un futuro no futuro y permanente a mi lado, junto a mi trono. ¿Lo comprendes?

-Lo comprendo señor, aunque no entiendo porque querría usted amarrar a su hijo al inframundo. No es un lugar bello.

Hades asintió, como si el peso de las almas de su ropaje por fin hiciera mella en él.

-No lo es, pero obsérvalo, chico. Míralo. Él es mi hijo, el sabe apreciar la belleza del inframundo pero le falta apreciar la belleza con la que se sobrevive al hogar del fuego y las almas no tan afortunadas.

Y Will lo hizo. Un vistazo fugaz a su cara y luego buscó al señor de las almas, pero había desparecido. ¿A qué se refería con "la belleza con la que se sobrevive al inframundo"?

Tal vez nunca entendería aquello, pero sí podría hacer lo que el dios le había ordenado: observarlo y mirarlo.

Sus ojos vagaron hasta ese cabello a penas largo, brillante y desordenado, esparcido sobre la almohada y haciendo un contraste evidente, su pelo era negro, oscuro como la sombras, pero su piel era otra cosa.

A pesar de que se estaba alimentando correctamente aún conservaba esa piel pálida que le daba aspecto de fantasma, traslucido y blanco, sin embargo la piel se veía delicada y suave, helada como la nieve y dura como el hielo. Una estatua de dureza y hermosura limpia, perfecta.

Los griegos tenían razón todo el tiempo, la belleza y la perfección del cuerpo se encontraban en el hombre, es decir, jamás discriminaría a una mujer, claro que no, ellas eran atractivas y sensuales a su manera, con las curvas extenuantes y los brazos frágiles.

Pero en Nico no veía nada de eso, nada en él podía compararse a la anatomía de una mujer. Sus rasgos faciales eran duros y perfilados, fuertes y de carácter forzado, como si el chico hubiera tenido que aprender a las prisas y con esfuerzos sobrehumanos a crecer. Los ojos se veían morados por debajo del parpado y las cejas eran gruesas pero no espesas. Y los labios eran alargados y de un tono rosa, como las mejillas sonrojadas que se traía por el sueño acalorado de una noche de verano.

El cuello niveo decendía a unos brazos trabajados, delgados pero sin duda bien trabajados, con una musculatura idónea a él, que no le hacía ver voluptuoso o escuálido. Los hombros anchos, igualmente fuertes.

La cintura estrecha, las caderas rectas, las piernas fuertes.

Will lo observaba, con descaro, con parsimonia, con detenimiento y siendo consciente de él, Nico no parecía una chica, no era una chica, era un precioso hombre.

Entonces decidió mirarlo. Mirar dentro de él, y pensó en todo lo que llegó a sus oídos sobre ese chico tendido en la cama, los problemas, frustraciones, traumas, aventuras, razones, enamoramientos.

Pensó en la oscuridad, en Hades, en el Tártaro, en la Srita, O´Leary, en Bob, el Titan. En las personas que había ayudado, en Jason que era como su hermano mayor, en Reyna que lo abrazaba como si el mundo se acabara cuando lo veía, en Hazel, su hermana que lo amaba con su alma.

Pensó en él, en él Will, en lo mucho que lo quería a pesar de que existía la posibilidad de que fuera heterosexual (porque los rumores nunca son verídicos) y que gustara de Annabeth o que en su defecto podría seguir enamorado de Percy (lo cual era su temor, pues Percy era un héroe enorme).

Pensó en que lo quería, en que se estaba enamorando de él.

Nico abrió los ojos, oscuros como todo él. Ahora lo miraba, ahora sabía. Ahora ya no sólo lo admiraba.

Estaba enamorado de él, definitivamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta decirlo? Ni idea, pero sería su amigo, serían amigos hasta que se decidiera lo que se tuviera que decidir.

Will puso una mano sobre su pecho, a la altura de su corazón.

-Descanza, Nico. Ordenes del doctor.


	3. Olfato

_**Hola! Regresé, de una vez les digo que les doy muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios (que siempre respondo) y aún más por leer esta loca aventura. **_

_**Antes de decir lo que tengo que decir, nekonerak: espero que no delires mucho en este cap, te doy las gracias por comentar y aunque no tienes cuenta en , bueno, te contesto por aquí.**_

_**En general, espero que a todas les agrade esto que he escrito. Debo de decir que es diferente a lo que escribí en los dos anteriores y se debe un poco a que así estaba planeado (aunque algunas cosas no).Además, es largo. 10 hojas en word (que no es mucho, pero aún así es algo)**_

_**En fin, las dejo leer y espero que no me maten. Las/los quiero un montonononal. A los que comentan y a los lectores fantasmilla que ponen la historia en favoritos :3 **_

_**Les recuerdo que no dejaré botada la historia.**_

_**Yatziri.**_

* * *

><p><em>Los personajes no son míos. Son de Rick Riordan, yo juego con ellos, creo que me pase de personalidad con unos cuantos, pero el punto es, que lo que vean y sepan que no le pertenece a este gran troleador, señor. Es mío.<em>

* * *

><p>Sensus Assoupire<p>

OLFATO

NICO

Lou estaba perdida y él no podía explicarse ese hecho.

A unos metros, Will lo buscaba con la mirada pero Nico fingía no darse cuenta de ello, existían cosas más importantes en las que pensar. La noche era silenciosa, extremadamente silente, no había grillos, la luna no iluminaba ningún espacio y sobre todo, la noche no era completamente oscura.

Era media noche. Will, Lou y él habían salido en una misión porque habían surgido pequeños problemas en Nueva York, o al menos, los lugareños habían mandado un aviso de que sucedían cosas raras en el jardín botánico y "cosas raras" sólo podía interpretarse en el mundo de los semidioses como: ¡oh! Tenemos que hacer algo. Los mitos andan sueltos.

Y tenían razón. Nico esperaba que no tuviera nada que ver con batallas multicereales pero cuando llegaron ahí hace tres días (o al menos eso suponía) el cielo no cambiaba de color, tenía ese tinte de azul que abraza el cielo cuando una puesta de sol es muy roja y el astro se pierde en el horizonte, sólo que nunca había sucedido ninguna puesta de sol y que el cielo no podía iluminarse a sí mismo de esa forma, a menos que estuvieran bajo un truco de Niebla y esa opción no le agradaba nada.

Se mantenía azul, simulando la puesta de sol inminente o el amanecer temprano.

Las personas pasaban a diario y miraban la hora en sus teléfonos para llegar a tiempo a donde sea que tuvieran que llegar, se habían acostumbrado tanto al truco de Niebla en el jardín que posiblemente llegarán a pensar que habían techado y puesto aquel bonito cielo.

Esa mañana (o tarde, o noche, o lo que sea que fuera con ese cielo raro), Lou había decidido recorrer el jardín botánico de pies a cabeza, pero la habían perdido en la rosalera de los Rockefeller, Will había corrido de vuelta buscando detrás de todos lados, pero la chica de Hécate no estaba.

Aún no entendía porque habían sido escogidos ellos tres, un hijo de Hades, uno de Apolo y una chica de Hécate, debieron mandar a los chicos de Deméter.

La brisa invernal le despeinó el cabello y él se arropo con la chaqueta lo más que podía. Había pasado muy rápido el tiempo, no sólo mientras estaban agazapados, él en los rosales, Will en los jacintos. Sino desde que regreso al campamento. Un año exactamente.

¿Dónde estaría Lou? Desde que empezó a ser un campista más se vio obligado a interactuar con los demás, ya no sabía cuántas veces lo había dicho, pero Jason le había ayudado bastante.

Recordaba ese día en que el rubio estaba luchando contra él en el ruedo, las espadas en ristre y el cuerpo sudoroso en ambos, entre tajada y tajada le había soltado una charla sobre cómo debía tratar de integrarse, por supuesto que no había asentido diciéndole que tomaría aquello en cuenta y que trataría de hacerlo, pero Jason entendía.

Fue así que empezó a hablar un poco más con quien se le acercara, aunque en realidad el único constante era Will y poco después su mejor amiga: Lou. Así que ellos se habían convertido en un trio de amigos, tal vez no tan cercanos a él, pero eran las únicas personas con las que podía sentirse bien.

Lou era una chica extraordinaria, divertida a veces y sin duda muy poderosa, a veces se sorprendía pensando en Hazel cuando paseaban por el campamento ellos tres.

Will alzó una mano, fastidiado de que él decidiera ignorar su mirada insistente. A pesar de lo mucho que Nico estuviera decidido a no hacerle caso, Will aparecía en todas partes, empezaba a tener una seria obsesión con ese chico.

Pero tenían tiempo, no había amenazas graves a la vista, no como Gea. Will todavía alzaba la mano, Nico no tuvo otra alternativa más que mirarlo, este le señalo un lugar a unos metros.

No sabía cómo era posible que Will lo viera, pero sin duda había un espíritu ahí, un fantasma. Él se acercó cuidadosamente e hizo un gesto con la mano para que Will se agachara, estaban a esperando a esa persona.

Nico sabía que el jardín botánico había pertenecido a una persona influyente en sus principios, a un tabaquero. Pierre había sido un semidios hijo de Deméter, él camino como si no hubiera nadie hasta que se paró frente a él.

El fantasma tenía una pipa en la mano de la que salía un vapor aún más claro del que estaba conformado.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? –preguntó Nico. El fantasma retiro la pipa de los labios.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí, semidios? ¿Qué es lo que buscas en mis jardines?

Nico frunció el ceño.

-Quiero a mi amiga, ella debe de estar en la inmensidad de estos jardines y sólo usted los conoce lo suficiente para ayudarnos. –el fantasma se movió alrededor de él, tratando de intimidarlo. Que tuviera suerte con ello, hace poco más de un año que no le intimidaba nada.

-¿Ayudarlos? A ti y a ese muchacho resplandeciente no les compete nada que tenga que ver con mis jardines. Retírense, su amiga no está en este kilómetro cuadrado de áreas verdes.

Will salió de la maleza, se veía muy seguro de sí mismo y avanzaba con pasos agigantados y furiosos. Era sorprendente verlo sin sandalias, le quitaba ese aire informal y lo hacía ver más alto, más como un héroe y no como un doctor pasivo.

-¿Qué quiere decir con "no está en este kilómetro"? El único propósito de estar aquí es descubrir porque el cielo es de este anormal color azul. Pero necesitamos a Lou, ahora.

Nico fijó su mirada en el fantasma, parecía relajado y mostraba poco interés ante la amenaza del rubio.

-Los jardines están bajo la influencia de un ser maligno desde hace un mes. Cuando alguien llamado Triptolemo vino a dar su conferencia sobre la importancia de la agricultura a todo aquel que quisiera escucharlo.

Triptolemo, sabía que conocía a ese sujeto, lo había transformado en una planta de maíz. Pero no había razón alguna por la que ese dios hubiera puesto el cielo de ese color tan extraño, Nico estaba seguro que era un truco de la Niebla, Lou lo había deducido y Trip no figuraba en nada de aquel escándalo.

-¿Pasó algo en aquella conferencia, señor Pierre? –cuestionó Will. El fantasma se mostró agradecido de que alguien recordara quien era, tal vez porque cada vez que alguien lo reconocía la consistencia del fantasma se tornaba más sólida. Mientras fuera recordado no moriría, como con todos los seres humanos.

-Nada importante, mi hermano sólo vino a promocionarse a sí mismo y su curso en línea. El jardín se abrió a ese dios en especial, pero era imposible que el permiso no se extendiera a los demás. Entró una presencia poderosa que ha hecho de mis jardines un laberinto.

Nico empezó a sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en los dedos. Un laberinto. Niebla, Hécate. Lou.

Eso sólo podía llevarlos a algo, a ese alguien que le recordó mucho a su hermana en la Casa de Hades, en Epiro: Pasifae.

La mujer pudo entrar cuando el recinto abrió sus puertas a Triptolemo. Y cómo había dicho en ese entonces, extendió los dominios de su laberinto por debajo de la tierra, sólo que ahora había hecho del jardín un pequeño e individual laberinto de Niebla.

Ahora todo cobraba sentido, estaban en un ilusión, por eso Lou había desaparecido, ya sea porque había encontrado algo interesante para buscar por su cuenta y cayendo a la trampa de Pasifae o si no, porque la mujer quería atraeros hacía ella.

El cielo era un truco de Niebla pero sólo para ellos.

-Gracias, Pierre. Nos has ayudado, trataremos de arreglar esto. –dijo él con urgencia. Miró a Will a los ojos y jaló de su mano hasta estar lejos del fantasma, quien asintió de manera pacífica y se metió la pipa a los labios (de nuevo).

-Es Pasifae –dijo Nico. –Es ella quien tiene a Lou y es ella quien hace todo esto. Estamos en una ilusión.

Will apretó la mano de Nico, queriendo reconfortarlo. Él no se había dado cuenta de que seguían tomados de las manos, se sonrojo ligeramente. A lo largo del año pasado, ambos habían superado esos instantes de titubeo en lo referente al tacto.

Nico era más abierto al contacto, y el tacto de Will sobre su piel siempre era especial, no importaba si lo abrazaba de repente, si lo golpeaba o si simplemente le tomaba la mano. El cosquilleo, los esqueletos de mariposas en el estómago no se iban, dudaba que fueran a hacerlo.

Will masajeo con el pulgar la palma del chico, era evidente que trataba de calmarlo, aún y cuando su semblante se mostrara centrado y relajado. El rubio fijo su vista incandescente en los ojos de Nico.

-¿Pasifae? –preguntó, dejando caer la mano de Nico cuando sintió que el aire se enrarecía entre ellos.

-La esposa del rey Minos, madre del minotauro. Mi hermana, Hazel peleó con ella en Epiro, había dicho que hizo que el laberinto de Dedalo creciera de nuevo, sólo que peor.

-Entonces estamos en una de las extensiones del laberinto –completó Will. –Solo que sobre la tierra, ahora entiendo porque el color del cielo. Es una ilusión y Lou ha caído en ella. Hay que hacer algo.

Nico asintió, pero en realidad no sabía qué hacer, el jamás había manipulado la Niebla, no era un poder que poseía.

Parecía que el haber descifrado el encanto de todo el lugar había hecho que este deseara matarlos. De inmediato se presentaron millones de desafíos, en primer lugar lo arbustos habían tratado de asfixiarlos mientras las ramas correteaban sobre el piso en busca de sus cuellos. Las plantas habían crecido, alcanzando los dos metros de altura y todas querían comérselos.

Se sentía parte del juego de Plantas vs Zombies y aunque parezca una broma de mal gusto, en efecto, él era el zombie.

En algún momento, Nico se percató de que corría lo más rápido que podía y que Will lo jalaba al invernadero de cristal del Jardín Botánico.

-Tengo una corazonada –le dijo a Nico – presiento que Lou está en ese lugar.

-La parte negativa de esto es que Pasifae está ahí.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere de nosotros? – Nico ya se daba una idea, había quedado como tonta cuando su hermana Hazel la había lanzado en su propio laberinto. Estaba herida en el orgullo. Posiblemente quería hacerlo sufrir a él para hacer sufrir a su hermana. O tal vez sólo quería y deseaba desatar su ira contra los primeros semidioses que encontraba y por casualidad se topó con Lou. Hija de Hécate.

Al entrar al invernadero lo encontraron extrañamente lleno de Jacintos, florecían por todos lados y de todos los colores, de inmediato se percibió el aroma.

Un aroma agradable hasta cierto punto, pero extraño.

-¿Lou? –llamó Will. Se escucharon pequeños sollozos al final del invernadero.

-Lou –Gritó el rubio, con la mirada desesperada. Nico sintió el impulso de tomar la mano de Will, mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que estuviera tranquilo, que solucionarían las cosas. Pero ¿con que derecho? Eran amigos y aunque los amigos hacían esas cosas, bueno… era poco probable que él lo hiciera.

El tacto y la vista traicionaban, a veces desaparecía la imagen de los jacintos y se encontraban en una sala de tablas de madera relucientes donde se veía a Lou atada de brazos y desplomada en el piso. Al ver esa imagen, Will empezó a temblar.

-¡LOU! –sollozó en medio de un grito. Bien, a él también le había afectado esa imagen, pero no era real. No podía ser real.

Tomo el rostro de Will en sus manos y junto sus frentes.

-Tranquilo, es una ilusión. Pasifae quiere que caigas, que te desmorones. Quiere aniquilarnos y no podemos vencerla si caemos en desesperación. Podemos con esto.

Will asintió, débil; tomo unos cuantos cabellos de la nuca de Nico, halándolos gentilmente, atrayendo el rostro de Nico más cerca. Eso parecía calmarlo, a Nico sólo le alteraba los nervios y el pulso cardiaco. Se apartó y recargó su peso en la empuñadura de su espada.

La hechicera Pasifae se mostró frente a ellos con una sonrisa petulante y orgullosa.

-Nico DiAngelo. Hijo de Hades. Lamento no haberte visto en la casa de tu padre en Epiro. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil destruirte a ti que a esa molesta chica que tienes como hermana.

Nico desenfundo su espada, y apunto con ella al rostro atractivo de la mujer.

-No me crea tan fácil de vencer –gruño él. Will se puso a un costado suyo, con una espada de bronce celestial en las manos.

Deseó que Will no estuviera, no quería que saliera herido.

-¿Dónde está ella? –preguntó el rubio. Con la voz cortada y temblorosa, no de llanto sino de coraje. Avanzó unos pasos hasta que Pasifae tenía la punta de la espada en el estómago.

La hechicera sonrió fríamente y empujó a Will con una mano hasta que el chico golpeó la pared y desapareció. Nico ahogó un grito. La preocupación, ira y llanto atorados en su garganta.

Empuño la espada, y miró a la hechicera frente a él.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes con esto? –dijo él.

-Venganza. Y tú eres lo más cercano que tengo a cobrarla.

Nico no sabría decir de ningún modo que es lo que Pasifae habría hecho, pero sintió un peso extra en el costado de su cuerpo que lo derribó al suelo. El cabello negro de Lou se esparció por su cara mientras una luz muy intensa se adueñaba del lugar.

Era Will, había roto la niebla con la luz solar de la espada de bronce. Pasifae, hincada en el suelo y con las manos sobre el estómago miraba con odio al chico.

-Lo siento –musito Lou en su oído.- Necesitaba quitarte de en medio para que la luz no te afectara.

Nico la apartó gentilmente y procurando no tocarla demasiado. En otras circunstancias Lou se reiría de él y le diría algo como "Tranquilo, chico esqueleto. No soy de cristal" Pero ahora eso no encajaba en ningún sentido ahora.

Pasifae empezó a arder de ira, literal. Llamas se alzaban por todos los lados del invernadero, y con el sonido amortiguado de voces supo que la hechicera hablaba con Will, Lou parecía asustada. Nico la miro a los ojos.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué sucedió contigo? – Lou lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo sigilosamente por detrás de Pasifae, Will se mantenía de pie delante de ella, con el rostro serio.

-Caí en un agujero cuando paseábamos por el rosal, pero aparecieron muy rápido, veinte minutos máximo. Debemos estar atrás de ella, sólo de esa forma podré romper la niebla–Nico contemplo el rostro de Lou, ella era joven y linda, pero sus ojos demostraban sinceridad. En verdad habían pasado veinte minutos y en verdad podía deshacer ese gran engaño.

-¡Pero si te hemos buscado una noche entera! Will empezaba a perder los nervios.- exclamó él. Lou negó con la cabeza mientras se agachaban detrás de unos jacintos.

-Afuera de esta barrera es donde se encuentra le verdadero jardín botánico. Ella creó uno para nosotros, sólo para cobrar venganza en contra tuya y Hécate, es decir, conmigo como su hija.

-Es absurdo –resopló él. –Además, debería de estarme amenazando, no a Will.

Lou lo observó, sorprendida. Nico percibió que tal vez ella no lograba entender algo en su cabeza, pero la verdad es que él estaba tan confundido consigo mismo que no podía resolver las dudas de ella.

La mirada de Pasifae se clavó en la de Nico, las llamas la resguardaban como un capullo a la parte más delicada de la flor. Lou alzó un brazo, poco a poco la ilusión de la Niebla desaparecía.

Afuera, en la realidad, era de noche. Las estrellas brillaban y las constelaciones eran visibles a la perfección.

-Es suficiente –dijo Lou. –Puede que no vieras tu fin hace meses, pero el que los dioses no hayan tomado represalias todavía con los seguidores de Gea no quiere decir que no puedan hacerlo después.

La hechicera soltó una risa seca. Nico buscaba con la mirada a Will, las llamas no le habían permitido verlo mientras conversaban, algo pesado en su estómago cayó de repente.

-Los dioses aún se recuperan de su trastorno de personalidad, si no han tomado las suficientes represalias ¿Qué te dice que lo harán después? Pero escuchen bien, la paz no se mantendrá. –Pasifae tenía una sonrisa peligrosa en los labios -¿Cuánto tiempo después de la guerra de Cronos pasó hasta que esos semidioses se perdieran? No fue mucho.

-Hera lo hizo. –respondió Nico. –Hera tenía el plan para contrarrestar a Gea.

-Y su plan no salió como lo tenía previsto – rebatió la bruja. –No al pie de la letra. Los romanos y los griegos no son los únicos que habitan este planeta. Ta vez Gea no nos lidere más, pero nos dio algo por lo que luchar en su nombre.

-Espera –dijo Lou, con la tez pálida – Como es eso de "los únicos"

Nico tembló. No eran los únicos. ¿Era posible acaso…? La bruja disolvió las llamas.

-Tal vez fue una imprudencia de mi parte querer atacar cuando ha pasado tan poco tiempo, pero volveré por ustedes, por tu hermana, semidios. Por el chico que estaba con ella, y no regresaré sóla. Por lo mientras, creo que a los dos les he hecho el suficiente daño.

Lou soltó un gemido de dolor. Nico volteó para saber que era lo que sucedía, pero a su alrededor la niebla seguía jugando con su percepción. Sólo que Pasifae ya no estaba.

Lou tomó de su pecho con fuerza, arañándose parte del cuello y lo que la camiseta del campamento dejaba a la vista de su piel. La Niebla desaparecía y cuando lo hizo por completo Nico deseo con todas sus fuerzas que estuviera en otra ilusión.

Will estaba en el suelo del invernadero, estaba pálido, inmóvil. Las paredes de cristal a su alrededor le parecieron hechas de hielo y las flores, desperdigadas por todo el entorno se volvieron deprimentes. A un lado de Will estaba Will.

Nico no quería llorar, sabía que Lou no podía ver lo que él, pero sus ojos no lo engañaban. Will, el fantasma, estaba hincado sobre su cuerpo y lo revisaba como un doctor revisa a su paciente. Cuando el Will fantasma lo miró Nico salió del lugar mental en el que se encontraba y se acercó corriendo, sentía las lágrimas picar en sus ojos, pero se sentía incapaz de soltarlas.

Eso no estaba pasando. Will no podía estar…muerto.

Cuando llegó junto al cuerpo de Will se sintió desfallecer, no quería alzar la vista hacía su fantasma, no se creía capaz de hacerlo. El verlo ahí, tendido en el suelo le había hecho pensar en su hermana, en Bianca.

En cómo el jamás había visto a alguien que amara tanto pálido, frío, con los ojos cerrados, con las extremidades no móviles. Ahora entendía porque jamás habría podido ver a su hermana de esa forma, podía soportar no verla, saber que no estaba más en su mundo. Pero corroborarlo con los propios sentidos era aún peor. Ver a Will le estaba partiendo el alma, le estaba causando una herida terrible.

¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido? ¿La maldita vida no lo había tratado suficientemente mal como para saber que tenía que aprovechar los momentos cuando llegaban a efectuarse?

Nico se arrepintió de inmediato de decir que había tiempo para hacer las cosas con calma, era evidente que la calma no formaba parte del vocabulario de un semidios.

No supo cuando empezó a llorar, pero ya lo estaba haciendo. Sintió un peso sobre su hombro, seguramente era Lou, tan devastada como él pero no era así, Lou estaba tomando la cabeza de Will y repartiendole besos en la frente.

Cuando alzó la vista vió al fantasma de Will, tenía una mano sobre su hombro.

-Los jacintos, Nico. Mi cuerpo necesita los jacintos, pon las semillas sobre mi boca y la flor en mi regazo. – Nico obedeció de inmediato.

No sabía porque lo hacía, pero pensó en los motivos de esa petición todo el tiempo.

Los jacintos tenían su origen en aquel mito que le explicó Favonio cuando conoció a Cupido, ese mito le parecía terrible ahora. No pudo evitar compararse con el viento.

Apolo y Favonio habían amado a un hombre, a Jacinto, fueron los celos y la manera irracional de amar lo que había llevado a Favonio a cometer el peor crimen de todos: matar y herir a la persona que amas. Apolo convirtió al chico en una flor y por mucho tiempo se utilizó para los rituales funerarios, como si la flor fuera la característica de estar de luto.

Nico no dejaba de pensar en el mensaje que podría estarle dando Will, que lo amaba o que se despidiera de él.

Una vez hecho todo lo que Will le había pedido, Nico se recostó sobre el pecho del chico en el suelo. No había querido mirar el fantasma del chico mientras se iba, mientras olía el dulce y doloroso olor a Jacinto.

Un olor agradable y acido, dulce y amargo. Un olor tan característico de ese mito terrible, de ese amor extraño.

Porque eso pasaba con Nico, no había cosa que él quisiera tocar, pensar, amar o poseer que no muriera frente a sus ojos… no había cosa que amara que no se fuera.

Y como un golpe le llegaron las palabras: él amaba a Will, no sólo estaba enamorado, no tenía un crush, no sólo le gustaba: él lo amaba.

Lo conoció durante un año y eso fue suficiente para amarlo, no importaba en que situación. Cerró los ojos, se prometió amarlo, quererlo hasta en el inframundo y sobre todo, a dejarlo ir sin planear buscarlo. Sólo el amor podría hacer su estancia en todas partes más placentera. Porque sabía que Will también lo amaba, aunque no se lo dijiera, esas miradas, esos roces de manos, todas esas caricias eran gestos de cariño que Nico se esforzaba en no reconocer.

Siempre había tenido miedo de reconocer lo que sentía, ya no más.

Grabó e olor del Jacinto en su memoria, sería el olor de Will, por siempre.

-¿Will? –escuchó que decía Lou, con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas. – Por todos los dioses del Olimpo, casi me matas.

Sino fuera porque empezó a prestar atención a su oído seguro que no se lo creería, el corazón de Will latía. El estómago del muchacho vibró, se estaba riendo.

-Pasifae nunca hubiera pensado que tomé un antídoto antes de que me lanzara aquel veneno –dijo Will. Con la voz ronca y pastosa. Le acarició el cabello a Nico con manos débiles y temblorosas –El Jacinto era el antídoto, entre otras cosas, me previene de la futura diarrea.

Lou se rió. Aunque era difícil decir si lloraba o reía.

-Serás idiota, te mueres por unos instantes y lo único que se te ocurre hacer es bromear.

La mano de Will aún pasaba por sus cabellos. Nico se incorporó y lo abrazó con fuerza, susurrándole en el oído.

-Te amo- era la verdad, tal vez no encontraría un mejor momento para hacerlo, tal vez, al final, Will no le correspondería nunca. Pero no se callaría, ya no.

Will lo abrazó, con las pocas fuerzas que lo sostenían.

-Te amo.

Nico cerró los ojos y con una mano introdujo a Lou al abrazo.

Cuando entró al campamento de nuevo, esta vez para quedarse supo que no iba a ser fácil, que socializar iba a ser complicado. Que no tenía garantía alguna de que iba a realizar buenas e inquebrantables amistades.

Pero ahí estaban: Annabeth, que entendía todo a la primera. Percy, quien era leal a él. Jason, su hermano mayor. Piper, su consejera. Hazel, su hermana. Reyna, su hermana mayor, su amiga, confidente, consejera.

Y su trio, sus amigos de combate, peleas, batallas y sobre todo, sus amigos indispensables, su grupo.

Lou, Will y él.


	4. Oído

**Hola! Ya sé, me tarde un mundo entero. **

**Pero lo TERMINE. Y estoy exhausta. **

**Desde ya agradezco mucho todos los comentarios (a los que procuré contestar por completo), la historia en favoritos, a los que siguen la historia a los que han mandado alerta de autor, mil gracias.**

**Este capítulo es el más largo y probablemente… el último. No sé si tendré el tiempo de escribir el gusto porque la idea original del último capítulo ya está aquí.**

**Contestando el review… MariaWeasley: Perdón por casi matar a Will. Como lo he dicho antes, él quería morir no fue cosa de mi mano! Pero al menos las cosas terminaron bien.**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: Creo que deberían saber que necesitan escuchar la canción OAH! De Alexander Ryback porque es la canción destinada a este fic. El sentido que se expone es OÍDO y por consecuente… se necesita una canción, se podría decir que es un songfic. Creo que reconocerán la letra cuando llegue el momento.**

**Por mi parte es todo, espero que lo disfruten y que si pueden y quieren me dejen un comentario porque son ellos por los que esta historia sigue en pie.**

**Los amo!**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>La canción utilizada para este capítulo es OAH! De Alexander Ryback, el escenario de la historia y los personajes (y otras cosas) que reconozcan no son míos, son de Rick Riordan. Lo demás… bueno, culpen a mi locura.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sensus Assoupire<p>

OÍDO

LOU

Will estaba inquieto, se movía de un lado al otro de la enfermería, revisando a cada uno de sus pacientes más de dos veces. Su mirada estaba cubierta por una niebla fina, en realidad no se encontraba ahí por completo.

Eso pasaba en repetidas ocasiones desde aquel día… en la misión del jardín botánico, Will se perdía en cualquier parte, como si no perteneciera al mundo real, a veces se veía totalmente confundido. Nico aseguraba que podía ser un efecto de lo ocurrido, pero a Lou no le agradaba la idea de que su mejor amigo estuviera así.

También habían ocurrido varias cosas después de esa horripilante noche, sus pesadillas cambiaron y se encontró queriendo a Nico como si fuera otro de sus mejores amigos. Y es que el hijo de Hades era… agradable, sólo tenías que ser paciente y sobre todo, no tener el mismo nivel depresivo que él.

Nico era un chico asombroso y para la corta edad que tenía era tremendamente maduro, Lou podría jurar ante los dioses que la mayoría de los campistas (incluida ella) pensaban que poseía la misma edad que Percy Jackson o Jason Grace. Además, era igual que esos dos personajes anteriores: un misterio y una leyenda.

Nunca sabías que era lo que pasaba en su mente, desaparecía junto a las sombras cuando quería y pegaba tremendos sustos al aparecer de la nada (ella lo aseguraba por experiencia), al parecer le gustaba que ella se pusiera alerta y sacara su espada para atacarlo, obviamente nunca le había hecho daño, era muy rápido. Las aventuras que había tenido se cuchicheaban en todas partes, había tantos rumores sobre su persona como cotilleos sentimentales en la cabaña de Afrodita, y nunca se podría saber la verdad. Nico no era muy cooperador en el sentido del habla.

Sin embargo, tenía esos pequeños detalles que lo hacían adorable y que ella jamás hablaría a nadie ¿quién le creería? Además, eran una parte de Nico, del tesoro enorme que él era y por supuesto que no lo compartiría con nadie que Nico no apreciara.

Como aquel día en que se sentaron en el piso después de la comida, Caly había llegado con una sonrisa amplia y coqueta, a ella siempre le había gustado Will, pero este parecía no darse cuenta. En fin, Caly había llevado un juego de cartas llamado "Mitomágia" y quería saber si alguno de nosotros quería echar una partida con ella. La gran sorpresa de la noche fue Nico, había ganado a todos e incluso corregía datos de potencia y demás, verlo tan concentrado en algo que no fuera la espada o la invocación de zombies era vigorizante, Nico había reído en muchas ocasiones (principalmente cuando Will metía la pata terriblemente en el juego y el chico le ayudaba) e incluso le había ayudado a ella a derrotar a Caly.

Aunque el denominado día del Jacinto (declaración hecha por Will a su regreso de la misión) fue el día en que ella pudo ver al hijo de Hades sin mascara alguna, el momento en que vio a un Nico emocional; aún recordaba las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, y el silencio sepulcral en que las derramaba sobre el pecho muerto de su mejor amigo… le recorrió un escalofrío.

-¿Te sientes mal?- le preguntó una voz femenina a su lado, era Caly. – Dime si tienes molestias, Lou.

La verdad es que no tenía ninguna, le habían hecho sangrar en el ruedo porque estaba distraída con el apuesto oponente, un chico de Ares que al parecer no tenía inconveniente alguno en cortarle el brazo de tajo, pero ese no era el punto. Odiaba cuando se iba por las ramas.

-No te preocupes, Caly. Mis heridas van sanando, la verdad es que estaba viendo a Will – Caly lo miró desde aquella distancia y negó suavemente con la cabeza. Parecía contrariada.

-Will es una cosa digna de ver, en eso estas en lo cierto. Últimamente ha estado extraño. – Lou se interesó mucho por ese detalle, normalmente los chicos de la enfermería jamás notaban si Will estaba bien o mal, alterado o no.

Su mejor amigo no demostraba sus sentimientos en la enfermería, ahí él era un doctor y se mostraba como tal, confiado y amable, servicial y demandante cuando tenía que serlo. Era la viva imagen de lo que un doctor debía de ser, que sus compañeros reportaran anormalidades en su desempeño era poco común.

-¿Extraño? –preguntó ella -¿Extraño cómo?

Caly suspiro y tomo de su mano, simulando que revisaba su herida con ojo crítico, uno nunca sabía si el enfermo de lado sabría guardar o no un secreto, de todas formas los rumores corrían por el campamento más rápido que lo que se tarda uno en levantarse de la cama.

-Tiene esa mirada todo el tiempo, como si no estuviera aquí por completo. No hay irregularidades en su trato con los pacientes. Parece que cuando hay alguien a quien atender es él mismo… pero en cuanto se van, no lo sé. Hay algo que lo inquieta todo el tiempo. Me gustaría ayudarlo en algo – dijo la chica mientras le suministraba una pomada que le quito el ardor del roce de las vendas en la piel.

Lou la miró agradecida. Ella también había notado la inquietud de Will.

-¿Existe otra irregularidad en él? –Caly soltó una risa transparente y melodiosa. Todos los hijos de Apolo tenían una voz clara y bella que causaba envidia.

-La evidente, por supuesto – dijo la chica en voz baja y con una mirada divertida y alentadora en el rostro. Lou sabía a lo que se refería.

Era rumor viejo, había empezado a mediados de marzo, con todo el alboroto de la fiebre de primavera. Perséfone se había entusiasmado ese año y con la ayuda de Afrodita las cosas no funcionaban mejor; las fresas no podían ser comidas por los campistas o por cualquier persona, tenían la capacidad de hacer caer a alguien en un deseo profundo de confesar sus sentimientos a cualquiera, buenos o malos. Piper no había parado de hablar en todo el día tratando de hacer entrar a todos en razón y lanzando maldiciones a su madre divina.

Los chicos besaban a las chicas al azar, se descubrieron al menos tres parejas incestuosas y el campamento fue un caos terrible. Lou y sus hermanos habían creado un laberinto en medio del campamento con el uso de la niebla, era divertido ver como los demás actuaban tratando de encontrar a quien confesarle sus sentimientos.

Quiron había negado la cabeza todo el día y prohibido comer y distribuir las fresas, los chicos de Hermes ganaron mucho por aquellos días… de nuevo, el fin no era ese. Las chicas y chicos de Hermes y Afrodita (las cabañas principales de difundir los rumores por el campamento y fuera de él a Nueva Roma) se abastecieron de mucha información. A pesar de que no todos reaccionaban a la fruta si había ligeros detalles que delataban al mundo cuanto se querían unos a otros.

Will fue víctima de ello.

Will comió del fruto rojo antes de saber lo que ocurriría, pero fue evidente. Ella lo había visto varias veces antes pero ese día, por los dioses, no sabía si reír o esconder a su amigo. Nico había pasado delante de él y lo saludó con un gesto vago y poco formal, pasando de largo hasta su mesa para comer.

Will se había puesto rojo y apretaba los labios con fuerza, tragándose las palabras. Había mirado hacia otro lado, mientras una chica le coqueteaba descaradamente y le mandaba besos. Los demás atribuyeron el sonrojo a eso, pero no sólo Lou había visto la reacción de Will ante Nico… Drew también lo hizo.

Lou apostaba que había sido esa perla opaca la que había lanzado el rumor de que había una pareja homosexual en el campamento, una pareja "tan extraña y poco común que los dejará impactados y extrañados a la vez".

"Una luz en el caos, es para morirse" dijo la oriental (o simulación de esta, en realidad no sabía de dónde provenía) con una risa estridente y empalagosa a morir.

Lou ya sabía que Will estaba enamorado, sólo que él se negaba a aceptarlo. Ya iba siendo hora de que le hiciera frente. Si algo había aprendido en la lucha contra Pasifae era que tenía que actuar, siempre actuar.

Miro a Caly junto a ella, en algún momento las dos habían fijado su mirada en Will, que nervioso se movía por todos lados acomodando vendas, néctar y ambrosía. Llegaron a un acuerdo mutuo: tenían que preguntarle que le sucedía, si tenía que ver con el rumor de Drew. Ayudarlo.

-Hey, Will –gritó Lou mientras le hacía señas con el brazo bueno. El chico acudió de inmediato y le agarro por los vendajes, la revisó exhaustivamente aunque Caly le aseguró que en realidad querían hablar con él de otra cosa.

-En verdad que no necesitas revisarme una segunda vez, Will –reclamó Lou. –Queremos hablar contigo sobre ti.

-¿Sobre mí? –preguntó el rubio alternando la mirada entre ellas, se sentó en la cama de enfrente y tomo de sus cabellos en un gesto de desesperación. -¿Qué hay de malo conmigo?

Caly bufó.

-En realidad, no mucho. Pero son esas acciones –le dijo, señalando su mano en el cabello –las acciones que reflejan que hay algo en tu cabeza que no dejas salir. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

Will las miró de nuevo, midiéndolas. Como si aún se cuestionara la fiabilidad que tenían sus argumentos y si podía confiar en ellas. Suspiró y les habló rápido, en susurros y con urgencia. Mirando a todas partes a pesar de que la enfermería estaba vacía.

-He estado pensando mucho en el día del Jacinto. Pasó algo raro ahí, yo no recuerdo mucho, en realidad sólo recuerdo las últimas palabras que Pasifae me decía, yo tomando el antídoto del veneno que sabía que me inyectaría en las venas… pero jamás completé el procedimiento: Nico lo hizo –tomó una bocanada de aire y ella tuvo que inclinarse un poco más para escuchar lo que seguía – Pero jamás hablé con Nico sobre la cura de nada, era muy improbable que él supiera lo que tenía que hacer.

Lou negó suavemente, con una mano en los labios. Reflexionando.

-Nico sabía que hacer porque tú se lo dijiste, Will. –razonó ella, rememorando el momento en que su otro mejor amigo se lo decía con los ojos húmedos.

_Lo ví ahí, Lou. Will hincado sobre su propio cuerpo y revisándolo con ojo crítico. Me dio las instrucciones para que terminara el antídoto, su espíritu me habló. Yo sé lo que digo y sé lo que mi padre ha hecho. Considérate afortunada, Lou. No conoces lo que es perder a un amigo por la mano de mi padre o un hermano por el beso de la muerte. _

Will asintió.

-Eso lo sé ahora, estoy seguro de que fue de esa forma. –su ceño estaba fruncido – tuve un sueño anoche y un recuerdo muy nítido –al decir eso último su tez se sonrojó peligrosamente.

Lou compartió una mirada con Caly. Venía una gran confesión.

-Mi fantasma le dio a Nico las indicaciones para salvarme –Caly ahogo un pequeño grito de sorpresa, ella ya sabía que eso había pasado. –Me salvó la vida y mucho más que eso aquella noche. Me di cuenta de que había sido muy estúpido al no decir lo que yo sentía por él.

Will miró al piso, derrotado.

-Estoy enamorado de Nico. Profunda y retorcidamente –el tono que empleó nunca se había utilizado antes para esas palabras. Una mezcla extraña entre el júbilo, incredulidad, dolor y desesperación… algo de inseguridad también marcaba el ritmo en esa canción de siete palabras.

-Will –lo llamó Caly – Es hermoso estar enamorado de alguien.

-Lo sé –le respondió, con gesto abatido y se tiró sobre la cama. –y que esa persona también te corresponda es un milagro de los dioses.

Lou casi se atragantó con la saliva. Así que Nico le correspondía… ¿y él no hacía nada?

Es decir, nadie, nunca, en toda una vida podría descifrar a Nico, lo que él sentía, lo que él quería estaba oculto bajo capas y capas. Una sola palabra suya podía significar mucho o nada. Will estaba convencido de que su afecto también era correspondido.

-¿Entonces porque estás tan abatido? –le recriminó ella – Nico te corresponde. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Will la miró a los ojos, al azul se veía tormentoso.

-Tú no entiendes, Lou. Lo que yo siento es algo extraño que no había sentido nunca. Va más allá que los sonrojos involuntarios, el vacío en el estomago, la sensación de caída libre cuando mi piel hace un roce con la suya… dioses Caly, es algo más intenso que una inyección de néctar en la sangre. Lo amo, amo a ese niño con mi alma y no sé como decírselo. –su voz se volvió un susurro peligroso –no sé si él lo acepte.

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? –preguntó Caly. –Te ha confesado que también te ama, ¿me equivoco? –Will negó con firmeza.

El cerebro de Lou iba a toda velocidad, tenían que hacer algo o esos chicos jamás se dirían nada… o actuarían como deseaban hacerlo. Los prejuicios que tenía Will contra la sociedad sobre la homosexualidad lo habían hecho muy tímido y no sabía que tan incomodo estaría demostrándole a todos lo que era y a quien amaba. Nico no era una persona muy sociable, el que los chicos del campamento hicieran rumores sobre él le fastidiaba y en algunos casos le irritaba bastante, como nunca podía controlar mucho su temperamento o sonreír ante nadie se había creado un acuerdo tácito sobre el nombre de Nico Di Angelo… que él jamás se enterara.

-Entonces –dijo ella con voz suave y conciliadora – Si Nico ya sabe que lo amas ¿Qué sucede?

-Somos amigos –respondió Will de inmediato –amigos que se aman y que se lo han dicho una sola vez. Pero cuando lo veo –la frase murió en sus labios cuando entró alguien pálido. Will se paró de inmediato y fue a revisarlo.

Lou sabía cómo terminaba esa frase, cada vez que se miraban se decían las mismas palabras, aunque sin letras. Ella sabía con certeza como sus mejores amigos querían expresarse su cariño no sólo con palabras o miradas, necesitaban el contacto.

Y no tendrían contacto a menos que supieran cómo reaccionaría el mundo, porque son unos tímidos totales. ¿Por qué les importaba lo que digieran? O más bien ¿Por qué le importaba a Will? ¿Por qué no declararle a los cuatro vientos (incluido Favonio y a su vez a Eros) que quería a un hombre asombroso?

Caly la miró y ella asintió con firmeza. Iban a hacer algo, pero no pasaba de este verano, de esta semana de verano: Will y Nico terminarían juntos. Lou no descansaría hasta saber que por fin se habían besado.

-Necesitamos ayuda –dijo Caly, jalándola fuera de la enfermería – Toda la ayuda posible.

Lou asintió.

-Necesitamos un plan –completó ella.

-Y me necesitan a mí – miraron hacia abajo, un pequeño de no más de siete años las miraba con una sonrisa coqueta.

-¿Papá? Es decir, señor Apolo –susurro Caly poniéndose a la altura del pequeño, Lou se sentó en el suelo.

-Exactamente –dijo el dios. Se veía como un pequeño astro resplandeciente. –Creo que mi hijo necesita un poco de ayuda con ese problemilla, además, le debo una a Hades. Lo dejó vivir esa última vez.

-¿Sabe usted el motivo? –preguntó Lou, el pequeño sonrió deslumbrantemente, coqueteándole. Lou estuvo a punto de hacer una mueca de asco, pero recordó que el pequeño era un dios.

-Digamos que Hades y Will mantuvieron una pequeña charla antes, su hijo se dio cuenta de algo que encajo en la conversación y… no importa. Le debo una. Y diré que tiene que ver con algo personal de mi pasado…

-Entonces le recuerda a Jacinto – musitó Caly, el pequeño miró al suelo e hizo crecer la flor. Su mirada se torno tan perdida como la de Will. Lou empezaba a pensar que aquella mirada identificaba a los hombres trágicamente enamorados.

-Will cree que su amor está destinado al fracaso, pero no lo está. Yo no sé del amor, Afrodita no es una de mis preferidas y Eros es cruel y despiadado. Ninguna de esas formas me agrada. Pero sé algo: tiene que ser como el sol.

Apolo parecía decir muchas cosas con el concepto "sol" pero Lou no entendía ninguna ahora.

-¿Por qué como el sol? –preguntó ella.

-Porque es guay, tal como yo.

Caly rodó los ojos y aplaudió vivamente, Apolo parecía complacido con eso.

-¿Por qué necesitamos de su ayuda? –cuestionó Lou. -¿Cómo podría ayudar a su hijo a declarar su cariño?

Apolo rio cantarinamente, como el sonido claro de una lira.

-Un hijo de Apolo necesita poder cantar lo que siente – dijo en tono triunfal.

-Pero Will es un pésimo cantante –soltó Caly. Apolo le mostró una sonrisa traviesa.

-No hoy. Will recibirá una bendición musical de mi parte en cuanto vea al chico de Hades. No actuará en contra de sus deseos, cantará lo que su ser desee cantar, aunque puede ser penoso.

Lou sonrío, no importaba si fuera penoso, sus amigos lo deseaban, sólo retrasaban el momento un infinito.

-No importa –dijo ella con resolución. -¿Podemos hacer algo?

-Por supuesto –dijo Apolo sacando un artefacto extraño, un embudo con muchas cuerdas, alfileres y claves –Caly, llevaremos esto a la cabaña, es el Valdezinador, les enseñaré a usar esto. Todo ocurrirá en la fogata de esta noche, en cuanto la música suene y Will vea al chico de Hades será una confesión instantánea.

Lou sonreía con cada palabra, seguro que daría resultado.

-Lou, necesitas apartar al chico de Hades de mi hijo. Usa lo que puedas.

Apolo se puso de pie y jalo a Caly a la sección de cabañas.

-Tengo que hablar con Rachel, el oráculo necesita…

Y no escuchó más, pero estaba contenta. Tenían un plan. Ahora necesitaba la ayuda de todos.

* * *

><p>NICO<p>

Nico estaba de buen humor. Había despertado con la novedosa y placentera sensación de estar en calma, lo cual agradecía bastante, si bien, la vida de un semidios puede describirse de mil formas la palabra "calma" jamás estaba en el vocabulario.

Cuando despertó aquella mañana, por primera vez sintió que la cabaña era agradable y que le gustaba dormir ahí. El fuego griego estaba atrapado en pequeñas lámparas de aceite que iluminaban la estancia tanto como él quería y en ese momento titilaban con sus hipnóticos reflejos verdes, alejando las sombras de su persona para que no pudiera fundirse con ellas y terminar en cualquier parte del mundo. En el extremo opuesto, se encontraba la cama que solía ocupar Hazel y en la esquina más alejada estaba una pequeña fuente por la que con ligereza fluía una corriente fina del río estigia, pocos sabían que existía, pero a Nico le fascinaba. El río evocaba un sonido tranquilizador y el susurro de la corriente le provocaba sueño y pesadez. Era difícil para él no dormirse escuchando aquello.

Por fin había podido cambiar el modelo de literas, reemplazó las anteriores por unas camas de madera oscura y resistente de color chocolate. El colchón era extremadamente suave y entre los almohadones que conformaban su cama se encontraba él ahora. Con el amago de un sonrisa en el rostro, todo prometía salir bien hoy.

Lo había despertado la luz del sol, en algún momento la cortina se había recorrido lo suficiente para que aquella desdichada entrara y le diera justo en el rostro.

Por algún motivo, ver la luz amarilla y natural sobre el suelo de la cabaña era divertido e intrigante. Divertido porque hasta cierto punto resultaba irónico e intrigante porque el río estigio visto a la luz natural era hermoso y de alguna manera eso le hacía mucho más consciente de lo peligroso que resultaba.

Se desemperezó y saltó fuera de la cama.

Prometía ser un buen día. Hasta que las cosas empezaron a resultarle sospechosas.

Había llegado al desayuno temprano, de buen humor, todos se percataban de eso. Por primera vez tampoco le importó demasiado que fuera de esa manera, estaba contento y no veía nada de malo en que le dieran más ganas de sonreír que nunca. Saludó a Lou de lejos y buscó a Will con la mirada rápidamente.

Lo encontró en su mesa y su aspecto no se veía saludable, al menos, no se veía como el Will que él siempre había admirado. Sonreía a todos de manera nerviosa y su cabello rubio goteaba, probablemente había tomado un baño matutino, se le notaba cansado. Nico empezaba a preguntarse si seguía tomando turnos nocturnos en la enfermería y en su mente ya estaba empezando a planear el sermón que le daría por cuidar más de los demás cuando observó que el chico lo miraba. Lo estaba saludando.

Requirió un esfuerzo de su parte no sonrojarse y sonreír de forma casual, le hizo un gesto vago de saludo y se encaminó por el desayuno del día pensando en el rubio, como todas las mañanas. Eso no quiere decir que lo pensara todo el tiempo, sólo en las mañanas, cuando terminaba los escritos de griego por las tardes y cuando no lo veía más por las noches. También lo pensaba cuando le echaba de menos, que sucedía la mayor parte del año.

Tomó un poco de frutas, pan, huevo, algunas salchichas y jugo de naranja. Hizo el sacrificio a los dioses y se sentó en la eterna mesa solitaria de los hijos de Hades, alejada de su mesa estaba la de Apolo, de nuevo (pensó con un gruñido mientras metía una salchicha a su boca con enfado) sus ojos volvieron a ese chico.

Will había empezado un curso básico de medicina antes de entrar a la universidad (que era justo después del verano), así que no lo había visto los primeros meses del año, su relación se había enrarecido bastante desde el día de los Jacintos. Nico entendía que esa experiencia podía cambiar a cualquiera, pero su declaración precipitada había quedado en palabras, no se había hablado del tema nunca más y las cosas siguieron como las cosas que no tienen mucho sentido: se limitaron a pasar.

Desde entonces podía sentir la mirada del hijo de Apolo sobre él más de lo que ya era normal en aquel entonces, pero cuando él volteaba el chico apartaba la mirada, enfadado o frustrado.

Empezaba a pensar que debió de quedarse callado, no decirle nunca que lo amaba, tal vez así ya no tendrían aquellos silencios incómodos ni ese titubeo desesperante cuando se saludaban y estaban cerca. Nico no sabía si le daba la mano formalmente, si le mostraba los cinco o un puño, si lo abrazaba, lo besaba o le daba una cuchillada en el estomago.

Definitivamente no sabían nada sobre romper silencios y momentos incómodos, así que en la mayoría de las ocasiones alguno de los dos terminaba por irse en el momento más indicado.

Cuando Will había entrado al curso previo de la escuela de medicina, en los meses en que las fresas estaban siendo un problema muy grave en el campamento, el rubio le había acariciado el rostro y le había dicho que regresaba para el verano.

Nico se había apartado con una mueca en el rostro, todo lo que podía llegar a apreciar a su lado era tan nuevo para sus sentidos que parecía que habían estado dormidos todo el tiempo.

-Nico –escuchó que le llamaban. Él se limitó a alzar la vista de su plato y mirar al chico que estaba enfrente.

-Jason –dijo él. -¿Tienes alguna buena razón para interrumpir mi desayuno?

El hijo de Jupiter se encogió de hombros y se sentó frente suyo. Era común en él cambiarse de mesa, Nico había descubierto que a Jason no le agradaba estar sentado solo y sin conversar con nadie, poco a poco empezaban a asomarse aquellas actitudes inquietas que caracterizaban a todo semidios, aunque para los estándares de los griegos, el rubio seguía siendo bastante quieto y pasivo.

-En realidad no, vengo a comer –contestó con una sonrisa brillante que resaltaba la herida de su labio y algunas otras en su rostro. El procuró no verlas, su amigo era muy atractivo para su gusto.

Jason salía del campamento con más frecuencia que nadie, sus idas y venidas de un campamento a otro le habían dejado varios rasguños por los monstruos que se encontraba en el camino, entre la escuela, ser el máximo sacerdote y un novio ejemplar (ya que le había confesado su miedo de ser exterminado por Afrodita si no era lo suficientemente romántico), Jason se hacía el tiempo de estar con sus amigos, prefería hablar con él en el desayuno y en la lucha con espada, donde ambos eran un buen rival con el que combatir, y de alguna manera la charla se daba de manera fluida.

-No podemos cambiarnos de mesa a nuestro antojo, ¿lo sabes? –replicó Nico señalándolo con un pedazo de fruta. Jason sonrío.

-La regla no aplica a los romanos y al Pontifex. Además, vengo a preguntarte algo. –el tono de Jason era confidencial. Nico se inclinó sobre la mesa al mismo tiempo en que su amigo lo hacía.

-De que trata.

Los ojos azules del rubio le perforaron la cabeza, parecían dos pequeños remolinos contenidos.

-Creemos que Leo está vivo.

Nico empezó a negar de inmediato. No había forma de que eso fuera posible.

-Basta, Jason. Sé que tu y Piper aún albergan esperanzas pero es imposible, sentí la muerte de Leo. – siempre que él pronunciaba esas palabras (y las había dicho tres veces) le dolía.

La muerte era un proceso natural, sus amigos eran consientes de eso, pero después de darse cuenta (por sus medios) que Leo no había bajado al inframundo habían empezado una búsqueda que resultaba floja por momentos.

Los ojos de Jason siempre se entristecían cuando él le recordaba que su mejor amigo no regresaría a él.

-¿Crees que haya reencarnado? – preguntó. Nico pensó bien la respuesta y negó ligeramente.

-Él cumplió la profecía. Leo tuvo un último aliento y cumplió su promesa en él.

Jason suspiro y atacó la comida de su plato, pensativo.

-Hazel por fin nos ha dicho la promesa de Leo – su voz era ligera.

-Todos sabían la promesa de Leo, Jason – y era cierto, un secreto a voces entre los siete, Reyna y él. Jason sacó un pequeño papel del bolsillo y se lo mostró. Era un retrato de una chica muy bella pintada al carbón. Nico supo de inmediato que su hermana había hecho aquel dibujo y que la diosa en el papel era Calipso.

-Si regresó por ella debía de estar vivo ¿no es así? –Nico se sentía casi tan mal como Jason cuando tenía que aterrizarlo a la realidad.

-Ningún héroe regresa a Ogygya dos veces, no vivo. –Jason ya empezaba a negar. –El cumplió su promesa, de eso estoy seguro. Es el héroe que Calipso estuvo esperando por años, está muerto para nosotros. No pertenece al mundo mortal pero puede estar con ella en alguno paralelo.

La sonrisa de Jason empezaba a formarse de nuevo.

-Entonces… no está completamente muerto. Está fuera del alcance, como si no entrara al área de cobertura –Nico sonrío. Contadas veces encontrabas ese humor en él, a pesar de que era un poco flojo, se preguntó si era posible que las miles de bromas que Leo hacía a diario en el barco Jason las repitiera para él, como una manera de mantener su presencia viva.

-Encontrará una forma de volver, lo sé –dijo Jason mirando el vacio.

Nico no estaba tan seguro. Leo estaba muerto, muerto en el sentido mortal, pero si había alguna forma de que regresara, bueno, no había semidios más talentoso que el molesto y bromista hijo de Hefesto, seguro que él la encontraría.

-Puedes contar con eso –dijo Nico. Jason sonrío.

-Tengo que ir a hacer más estatuas y a buscar más dioses –le revolvió el cabello y se paró de la mesa. –Gracias, Nico.

Él estuvo pesando mucho en el tema aún cuando Jason desapareció de la vista. Pensando en aquello mientras su buen humor caía en un instante.

Al medio día se dio cuenta de que estaba molesto, no era por las teorías probables que Jason le había dado en el desayuno, mismas que parloteaban en su cabeza. Nico siempre supo que había algo anormal en la manera en que Leo dejó el mundo mortal, él había cumplido su promesa, cierto. Pero él jamás llegaría a saber si lo había hecho muerto o vivo.

El hecho de que su alma no se encontrara en el inframundo era algo que él debía de pensar con cuidado, había sentido su muerte, con toda claridad, con toda certeza él sabía que Leo no existía en el mundo mortal. Y aún así, Leo Valdez seguía siendo un misterio complejo a resolver.

Nico pensó de inmediato que como Rey de los fantasmas (título que no le hacía ninguna gracia) era un soldado, un arma, herramienta y terrateniente de su padre, había bajado un par de veces a hablar con él, sabía que su padre lo quería entre sus líneas, un futuro juez de las almas para probar a donde deberían de ir. "Toda alma pertenece a algún lugar, Nico" –le había dicho Hades- Toda voluntad debe de ser balanceada en el péndulo de la justicia. El inframundo necesita de eso, una balanza en la puerta de entrada. No un montón de viejos fantasmas que ofuscados por sus vidas pasadas quieran hacer de su idea la justicia."

Miró su comida y suspiro. ¿No era que para impartir la justicia debías llevarte por tu idea de ella? ¿Los tiempos no habían cambiado demasiado como para impartir justicia a todos, incluso a las almas en espera?

Pensar en su futuro, aún después de que las Moiras decidieran cuanto debía de respirar era complicado. Era el tipo de pensamientos que debían de ocupar su mente, pero en el campamento, el simple hecho de ver a sus amigos y a Will era suficiente para apartar a Hades, la muerte, las almas, los campos de asfódelos, los campos de castigo, el Tartaro y los dioses a un lado, y disfrutar del sol, de las fresas y de la compañía.

Su padre y las obligaciones que algún día recaerían sobre sus hombros tendrían que esperar algún tiempo más. Sin embargo, a pesar de que levantó la vista y se dispuso a tener un buen día la idea no le abandono nunca.

Poco a poco se dio cuenta de que las clases que solía tomar en el campamento a diario no se le apetecían aquel día, le parecieron tediosas y aburridas en el acto y el deseo de hacer algo diferente empezaba a apasionarle lo suficiente para llevarlo a acabo.

Tal vez fue eso lo que le llevó a su primera (y tal vez última) clase de tiro con arco. Quiron se alegró mucho de verlo por ahí, llegó trotando y con una sonrisa que inspiraba la más pura confianza.

-Nico –le llamó. –Es una sorpresa verte por este campo, ¿ha sucedido algo?

La pregunta lejos de ofenderle casi le saca un sonrojo leve. Tal vez de manera inconsciente había ido a practicar algo que sólo los hijos de Apolo y Atenea sabían hacer mejor que nada en el mundo, que Will sabía hacer mejor que él.

-Nada –respondió él al instante. –Creo que me han dado ganas de probar con algo distinto.

Y aunque así era, no pudo dejar de sorprenderse con el deseo inquietante de sus sentidos por ver a Will entrar en la clase. Cuando el susodicho entró, con la mirada cansada y una sonrisa leve él sintió un pequeño impacto en el pecho, como si una flecha se clavara justo por su espalda y frunció el ceño.

Will hizo el mismo gesto al verlo, apretando los labios en una mueca seria y restringida. Parecía querer silenciar las palabras que se dirigían a su boca al verlo. El rubio apartó la vista de inmediato y se dedico, con todas sus fuerzas a ignorarlo.

Ese simple hecho empezó a incomodarlo bastante, al principio era sólo un pequeño pensamiento molesto, un pensamiento que cargaba con muchas preguntas a las que no podía dar respuesta, o de las que prefería no existiera una respuesta.

Fue al término de la clase (cuando pudo clavar una flecha en lo más cercano al centro de la diana) que supo que algo especialmente molesto perturbaba a Will, y era él.

Nico se había acercado a su amigo de forma casual con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¿Qué tal tu día en la enfermería, doctor? – preguntó él con una sonrisa modesta. En un día normal Will sonreiría y le contestaría con un falso tono orgulloso "Demasiados chicos, todos curados por mi increíble forma de ser"

Esta vez sólo escucho el silencio. Will no lo miraba, pero Nico estaba seguro de que había hablado en voz alta. Chasqueó los dedos justo enfrente de su cara para atraer su atención. Pero la mirada azul a la que estaba acostumbrado a ver era de molestia, desesperación y enfado.

Nico no necesito una segunda mirada, se alejó de ahí profundamente molesto y también dolido.

Al atardecer dicha sensación no se iba de su cabeza, los puños se cerraban por momentos y los demonios de su cabeza no dejaban de gritarle. Estaba en su cabaña, con las flameantes luces verdes arrojando sombras en toda la estancia.

Empezó a sentirse como antes, cuando despertaba en la muralla china porque no sabía viajar por las sombras, cuando la sonrisa con la que siempre despertaba se fue para no volver jamás y sus habilidades como hijo de Hades crecían hasta que él mismo se vio como un monstruo.

Porque eso era, no importaba lo mucho que hubiera cambiado en ese tiempo, seguía siendo un hijo de la oscuridad y la muerte. De las sombras. No fue hasta que Will lo vio, con esa expresión en los ojos que supo con certeza que eran muy diferentes.

Will era especial, y él… ¿qué hacía ahí? ¿Por qué estaba en el campamento cuando podía estar en cualquier parte?

Él no pertenecía.

Suspiro. No podía volver a eso, ya no más.

Él pertenecía. No debía de huir. ¿Cómo era posible que una mirada de Will pudiera flaquear sus decisiones?

¿Por qué le había dado a él (y sólo a él) el poder de amarlo? Eso sólo le garantizaba que no existía otra persona a la que pudiera lastimar, garantizaba que sólo Will podía lastimarlo.

Se cambió rápidamente y salió con una toalla sobre los hombros. Iría a nadar, el pasado mes Percy le había enseñado lo suficiente para no ahogarse. Aunque deseara hundirse por unos minutos y obligar a su cerebro a pensar cosas razonables y que no tuvieran nada que ver con el amor, o el cariño o cualquier estupidez no estúpida que Eros y Afrodita pudieran considerar de extrema urgencia en el pensamiento de un hombre.

El sol ya estaba bajando por el horizonte y el viento era más bien cálido, el clima y su cuerpo pedían a gritos un poco de agua así que corrió hasta el lago y se sentó en la orilla, extendió su toalla y se quitó los zapatos y camiseta. El viento le recorrió el cuerpo como una caricia y sonrío. Era placentero disfrutar de esos momentos a solas y sonreír sin tener que preocuparse por su sonrisa, por si a alguien le parecía diabólica o algo por el estilo.

No supo que había cerrado los ojos hasta que tuvo que abrirlos, una chica lo miraba desde la playa, debía de tener unos quince años y su cuerpo era menudo y esbelto, le miraba fijamente, con curiosidad y las mejillas rosas.

De repente fue consciente de sí mismo. Estaba medio desnudo, algo que jamás había sucedido por su cuenta, como en ese instante y estaba sonriendo. Le guiñó un ojo a la chica y esta se sonrojo furiosamente. Nico no pudo reprimir una risa seca.

Jamás había hecho el intento de flirteo con una chica, fue la curiosidad lo que le había impulsado a actuar de esa forma y era divertido. Procuraría no hacerlo en un futuro, no quería que cualquier chica pensara que él estaba detrás de alguna. Se conocía lo suficiente para saber que le atraían las formas masculinas, y que amaba a Will.

Will de nuevo, siempre Will. Bufó y se sumergió de inmediato en el lago, dejando a la chica sonrojada en la superficie. Nado un buen rato, cansándose y mirando las estrellas mientras flotaba.

A veces, cuando se sentía mal, cuando los pensamientos negativos volaban sobre él como los mosquitos a la fruta, veía las estrellas y les hablaba en pensamientos. Le gustaba imaginar que Bianca le escuchaba desde cualquier parte, que a pesar de renacer estaría todavía en el bando de Artemisa y por consecuente, en el firmamento.

Justo cuando estaba por salirse del lago escuchó voces conocidas, le pareció oír a Archie y a Lou. No le parecía extraño, eran novios desde hace una semana y a Lou le fascinaba escaparse con él de vez en cuando. Hasta que escuchó a Caly, con su voz melodiosa en un punto de histeria y carcajada, ella le hablaba a una voz que hacía renacer las mariposas esqueléticas en su estomago y la base del vientre: a Will.

Nico se agachó lo suficiente para escuchar pero no para ser visto.

-¿Estás segura de que está aquí? –preguntó Archie a nadie en particular.

-Lo estoy, me acabo de encontrar a Ellie roja hasta las orejas. Dice que lo vio nadar en el lago. – respondió Caly

-Aún no entiendo porque lo estamos buscando –resopló Archie, sonaba cansado. ¿Lo habrían estado buscando desde hace horas?

Nico escuchó un bufido, tal vez de Lou.

-Aquí, nuestro amigo presente y cobarde tiene algo que decirle. Pero no se ha animado a hablar en todo el día con nadie –dijo Lou.

Así que la repentina falta de habla en Will era de manera general, no sólo con él. Se asomo ligeramente por el borde del agua. Alcanzó a distinguir a sus amigas lanzarse una mirada significativa. Caly juagaba con un artefacto extraño en las manos. Un tipo de instrumento tal vez.

Will miraba hacia las cabañas, parecía desear con todo su cuerpo huir de ahí.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas tendrías que decirle a Nico, Will? –preguntó Archie. Lou bufó, impidiendo que el hijo de Apolo pudiera decir algo.

-Que lo ama, por ejemplo. Y que quiere besarlo desde el día en que lo vio, tal vez así deje de sentirse tan mal y empiece a dormir como debe.

Nico sintió su piel enrojecer y algo cálido instalarse en su pecho. Lou se caracterizaba por no tener filtros en lo que se refería a decir la verdad, si era cierto lo que Lou decía, bueno, Nico no podría enamorarse más de Will aunque deseara hacerlo.

Quería escuchar como quedaba todo eso sin intervenir, pero cuando bajo la vista, avergonzado y sonrojado por las palabras de su amiga una Nereida le miraba furiosa, el sol se había ocultado de manera rápida a lo largo de la conversación de su grupo de amigos y era hora de salir del agua.

Decidió que era más fácil hacerlo rápido que lento, con suerte no lo verían y lo dejarían pasar sin problemas.

Lo que sucedió despues no podría imaginarlo: en cuanto salió Caly toco una tonada divertida, lo cual no era extraño, en sus tiempos libres se dedicaba a tocar música y a cantar. Lo que no se esperaba era que Will se diera la vuelta, estaba de espaldas, mirando a sus amigas y al novio de una de estas con el gesto serio y fulminando el instrumento raro de Caly. Sus músculos estaban tensos.

Luego vino la pregunta fatídica, la pregunta que cambiaría la noche por completo:

-Will –murmuro Archie, observando al chico con la mirada – ¿estás bien?

* * *

><p>WILL<p>

Will se sentía como una mosca, o un insecto atrapado en un frasco de cristal.

Había descubierto su bendición-maldición al medio día, antes de ir a la clase de tiro con arco, había llegado corriendo a su cabaña para cambiarse de playera y encontró a todos sus hermanos alrededor de un artefacto extraño que su padre les había enviado: Un valdenizador. El instrumento construido por el inigualable Leo Valdez, héroe de guerra. Ahora le parecía lejano el día en que le había dado un recorrido por el campamento y le había mostrado a sus compañeros de cabaña.

El Valdenizador era un instrumento muy bello, y reproducía unos sonidos descomunales, Caly era la que había dominado el instrumento en un periodo breve de tiempo pero eso no era una sorpresa, a ella se le daba tan bien la música como la curación.

Sus hermanos cantaban una canción pegajosa, por lo general, Will acompañaría el sonido con las palmas pero su boca empezó a cantar antes de que él le diera permiso y para su gran sorpresa y la de todos, su voz sonaba muy bien.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que cada vez que hablaba su voz sonaba mucho más afinada de lo que era y todo lo convertía en una canción, se sentía atrapado en un musical de terror infinito. Apolo, su padre, le había dado un talento en el que él era bueno, la medicina. No necesitaba del canto. ¿Por qué motivo se lo había dado?

Todo se había complicado más cuando vislumbró a Nico en la clase de tiro con arco, los pensamientos de culpabilidad, amor y deseo se fundieron en él repentinamente y el apetito de cantarle fue tan intenso que frunció el ceño al verlo. Trato de pasar la clase con normalidad, pero se le venían a la mente millones de canciones que podría cantarle, sabía que si lo hacía se vería completamente ridículo. Además, sería fatal hacer algo como eso.

Nico no lo tomaría en serio, en verdad quería hacer las cosas bien, pero se sentía tan perdido cada vez que lo miraba que pasaban los días y él seguía sin saber que hacer o decir, a ese paso Nico podría conocer a alguien más a quien amar. El simple pensamiento le revolvía el estomago, pero no lo impulsaba a decirle algo.

El deseo era tan grande que hizo que su mente ignorara al chico con más ahínco que nunca, incluso cuando se acercó a él, Will se repetía con fuerza que debía ignorarlo para no cantar frente a todos los campistas lo mucho que le gustaba.

Will intuía que si ese día no cantaba la bendición de su padre acabaría por desvanecerse, pero Caly y Lou insistían en que debía hablar con Nico porque se había comportado de lo más cortante ese día, pero no era su culpa. La bendición se sentía mal en sus labios, privar a su boca y cuerdas vocales era como tener un hechizo que provocara que la lengua se pegara al paladar.

La desesperación por tomar aire y exhalarlo empezaba a impacientarlo.

Al anochecer sentía que no podía más, las canciones le hacían doler la cabeza, escuchar música hacía que se atragantara con su saliva por el esfuerzo de no cantar algo.

Su mente se disperso un poco en el lago, mientras escuchaba parlotear a sus amigas, que buscaban a Nico desde hace horas hasta debajo de las piedras, a él también le gustaría saber donde estaba porque le extrañaba, pero su bendición-maldición le prohibía pensar en otra cosa más que en la necesidad de cantar y él se estaba concentrando muchísimo para no hacerlo.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó a Lou:

-Aquí, nuestro amigo presente y cobarde tiene algo que decirle. Pero no se ha animado a hablar en todo el día con nadie –dijo ella.

Will miro hacia las cabañas, quería estar en su cama y hacer que la maldición musical acabara.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas tendrías que decirle a Nico, Will? –le preguntó Archie. Lou bufó.

-Que lo ama, por ejemplo. Y que quiere besarlo desde el día en que lo vio, tal vez así deje de sentirse tan mal y empiece a dormir como debe.

Algo empezó a burbujear en sus venas, era demasiado. En efecto, Lou tenía razón, pero ella no podía hablar en su nombre. Se dio la vuelta y miró a sus amigos, estaba enfadado, por las palabras de Lou, por la maldición, por el día y los días que había estado arrastrando.

Tomo aire. Caly dejó salir unas notas y su garganta ardió en deseo y dolor.

-Will –murmuro Archie, observándolo – ¿estás bien?

Y Will no lo estaba. Tal vez si les cantaba y dejaba fluir lo que tenía podía irse más rápido.

Y eso hizo. Se dirigió a Archie.

-_No me importa lo que tu novia diga, estoy bien_. – Lou soltó un ruidito, como si hubieran pisado un ratón. Y señaló algo detrás de él. Cuando se dio la vuelta casi le da un infarto, su corazón bombeo aprisa. Nico estaba ahí, escurriendo, con millones de gotas traviesas sobre su cuerpo semidesnudo. Era hermoso. Y ya que había abierto la boca, tenía que terminar.

- _Quizá me haya engañado una o dos veces, pero en verdad te necesito._

Nico lucía perplejo y sonrojado. Le miró a los ojos, era cierto. Estaba inventando una canción mientras le veía pero en verdad lo necesitaba.

Detrás de él Caly tocaba el valdenizador en una tonada alegre y el sonido de violín era inconfundible.

-_Y no es como si fuera el único_ _chico_ –prosiguió, pensando en Percy –_Yo sé como los haces llorar._

Porque no son su tipo, por ejemplo. Le salió una pequeña risa.

Pero Nico estaba serio y miraba a todas partes, estaba mono. Así, con las mejillas ligeramente rojas y el pecho musculoso subiendo y bajando, repleto de gotas que le acariciaban la piel en la noche calurosa del verano.

-_Así que empecemos siendo amigos _–le cantó. Con una mano en el pecho. – _Y que esta amistad no termine nunca._

Nico pareció salir de su shock y agarro su toalla rápidamente, dirigiéndose hacia la fogata. Tal vez pensara que si iba a un lugar concurrido él dejaría de cantar. Pero ahora que había empezado dudaba que pudiera parar en algún momento.

Por un ligero instante pensó en dejarlo ir, pero Lou y Archie ya lo estaban empujando hacía él. Caly seguía tocando en instrumento. Todos con amplias sonrisas.

-¡Vas muy bien! –exclamó Lou. -¡Vamos, canta más!

Y no es como si tuviera otra opción. Nico estaba un poco adelantado, pero su voz había tomado fuerzas.

-_Te conocí hace años. _–cantó en un grito. Nico volteo a verlo. – _Lo que quiero… no lo sé, pero permíteme decirlo lento._

La cara de Nico no estaba en una mueca, pero no demostraba ningún sentimiento aparte del desconcierto. Estaban muy cerca de la fogata y esta última bailaba en lenguas de fuego naranjas. Le gustaba lo que él cantaba.

Sus compañeros de Apolo se pusieron detrás de él, eso no auguraba nada bueno pero ya no sabía que más decir. Nico tomó la palabra.

-¿Por qué cantas? – Eso fue suficiente.

- _Yo canto…_

-_¿oah? _–aportó todo el coro de hermanos de Apolo. Will tomó de sus cabellos, nervioso

-Porque – suspiró – _porque te amo._

Nico retrocedió, impactado y con un sonrojo permanente en las mejillas y en su cuello.

- _MUA_.- gritaron todos. Will tomó aire.

-_Eres joven para mí, pero eso no me importa. No me digas tal vez, solo se mío… ¿Bebé?.-_ Will sonrío nerviosamente, acababa de decirle bebé al chico que le gustaba a todo el estilo descarado que su herencia paterna le había otorgado. - _No tienes que dudar, estarás bien._

El hijo de Hades resopló y lo miró a los ojos. Despues negó con la cabeza y secó su cabello. La maldición musical le estaba llevando a tomar demasiados riesgos.

-_Así que, dime lo que quiero escuchar_. – se encontró rogando. Luego negó con firmeza y miró a Nico a los ojos. - _No, espera. Vamos a dejarlo allí. Tú sabes que no soy bueno para ti._

Lou bufó detrás de él y muchas miradas le clavaron flechas invisibles.

-_Dios ¡no sé qué hacer_! – tomo a Nico de la mano y le sorprendió que el chico no se apartara. - _Me gustaste desde el comienzo._

Caly se colocó detrás de Nico, con el Valdenizador en las manos, reproduciendo el sonido que inundaba todo el campamento y que llegaba a ahogar las risas de los campistas. Desde ese puesto empezó a hacerle señas para seguir con la canción. Pero él no entendía nada.

-_Derretiste su corazón de hielo_ –canturreó ella sobre el hombro del hijo de Hades. Nico la observó con las cejas alzadas, demostrando abiertamente su desconcierto al ver que ella tomaba la palabra. - _y ahora está quemándose._

Entonces Nico le miró, los ojos oscuros se veían aún más luminosos que antes, quito la mano que él le sostenía y sonrío. Nico le sonrío y se permitió a sí mismo soltar una risa corta y seca, diciéndole de manera indirecta que era demasiado y que el juego había acabado.

Ahora el chico que le gustaba caminaba hacía su cabaña.

Verlo así, sonriendo, movió algo en su interior. Pensó que en realidad era su corazón el que se quemaba, que su corazón estaba aguardando a ese momento para cantarle lo que escondía. Así que no se le dificultó nada seguir con todo aquel teatro y miró a Caly, quien cantó con él el improvisado coro, mismo al que se unió todo el campamento e hizo girar de nuevo a Nico.

_El canta OAH_

_Porque te ama, MUA_

_Eres demasiado joven para él, pero no le importa_

_No digas tal vez, sólo se de él, bebé_

_No tienes que dudar, estarás bien._

A lo lejos Nico abrió los brazos al cielo, como si le pidiera a los dioses un respiro. Despues se giró hacia él.

-¿Esto es necesario, Will? En serio.

Will se encogió de hombros, realmente era necesario porque la maldición de Apolo así lo dictaba.

-Había millones de formas en las que podías declararte, ¿sabes? –le cuestionó Nico mientras se tornaba indeciso sobre qué dirección tomar.

Él sólo sintió como las mejillas se le tornaban rojas, no lo había pensado de esa forma. Pero era cierto, se le estaba declarando ridículamente.

Pero no quería que él se fuera, Nico debía saberlo todo, si ya estaba a la mitad de su declaración debía de concluirla y esperar que él le diera una respuesta. Camino hasta a él y se arrodillo en el suelo, dramático.

-_No te vayas, esto es lo que queda de mí ahora_ – Nico rodó los ojos y suspiro, adoptó la misma pose que tenía él negando y sonriendo ligeramente, como si estuviera de acuerdo con ese juego – _Una vez creí que estabas en mi alma_.

Y aquello era cierto, era en todo lo que había estado pensando en días. En la posibilidad de que Nico hubiera visto a su alma en el jardín, en que su alma había hablado con él. Lo miró a los ojos, esperaba que estos pensamientos que rondaban su mente también tambalearan en la de él.

-_Pero si me vieras ahora, llorando en secreto…_ -llorando en mi lecho de muerte, debería de haber dicho. Llorando porque tú viste mi muerte unos instantes _-¿tomarías mi mano y nunca la dejarías ir?_

Nico le tomó de los brazos y lo levantó del suelo.

-Ve al punto, Solace. – le ordenó.

Will suspiro e hizo lo posible por callar a sus hermanos y a la mayoría del campamento.

-Estoy cantando porque te amo – y en un impulso besó la mejilla roja de Nico – Eres joven para mí pero eso no me importa, siempre pareces mayor que yo. No me digas un "no lo sé" son… ordenes del doctor. No tienes que dudar, estarás bien.

Entonces Nico lo agarro por la playera naranja del campamento con la mano izquierda y lo atrajo hacía él, sus brazos eran fuertes, pudo sentir el impacto de esa fuerza cuando sus torsos chocaron, el puño de la mano derecha estaba muy cerca de su cara y Will ya estaba pensando en el dolor del golpe cuando cerró los ojos.

Pero nunca llegó.

En su lugar vino a él un roce fiero con un músculo suave en sus labios. Le tomo cierto tiempo y una capacidad casi impensable de raciocinio comprender que Nico le estaba besando.

Will le correspondió en cuanto fue capaz de hacerlo, sus manos delinearon el torso desnudo de Nico y lo atrajo más a él ladeando la cabeza lo suficiente para tener más acceso a los labios pálidos que había observado por meses con deseo, unos labios delgados que tenían una fuerza y un apetito insaciables.

Nico aún tiraba de su camiseta hacía él y el puño que creyó estaba destinado a su mejilla izquierda ahora estaba apoyada en su cuello y dibuja pequeñas líneas sobre él.

De repente Will era consciente de todo, era mentira cuando decían que en medio de un beso olvidas todo y a todos. Él sabía dónde estaba cada parte de su cuerpo, sabía y era consciente del roce, del tacto, del sabor de los labios de Nico, del aroma de él y oía con claridad al campamento cantar la estúpida canción que había inventado mientras las llamas de la fogata se elevaban al cielo. Casi podría saber que la cara de Quirón estaba sorprendida porque jamás había visto algo como aquello y que quien estaba tratando de poner silencio era Piper aunque por una vez no sonaba convencida de que eso era lo que debía de decir.

Nico terminó el beso con brusquedad y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, en un intento de Will por no dejarlo ir mordió su labio inferior ganándose una mirada enfadada del chico frente a él. Aunque no sabría decir si en verdad estaba enfadado, sus ojos relucían como las estrellas y el gruñido que salió de sus labios tampoco podría describirse como uno de enfado. Lo empujo lejos, y desenredo los dedos de su camiseta.

El pecho de ambos subía y bajaba a un ritmo desigual y los dos jadeaban. Will se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban erguidos y apretaban los puños a los lados, sus piernas ligeramente abiertas. Parecía que acababan de dar fin a un combate y no a un beso.

-Espero que eso conteste a tu canción, Solace –dijo Nico, dándose la vuelta y caminando a su cabaña a pasos rápidos y fuertes. –Y no vuelvas a decirme bebé.

Will sonrío. Claro que había contestado a todo.


	5. Gusto

_**Para ti, que lees esto.**_

_**Y para Erika Castellanos, mi prima. **_

_**Para Sophia Audet.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Los personajes no me pertenecen! sólo esa pequeña traviesa que reconoceran más adelante… los demás, bueno, son de Rick Riordan.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Sensus Assoupire<strong>

**Capítulo Final**

GUSTO

WILL

Hacía frío, el bello lugar donde se encontraba le hacía sentir muy pequeño e indefenso, tal vez tenía que ver con hecho de que no conocía nada y que jamás en su vida había leído o visto sobre él.

Además, se encontraba cerca de las antiguas tierras romanas. Dudaba que fuera un viaje tranquilo y es que, en efecto, se encontraba en Italia.

El valle de Alderobello se encontraba cerca del mar, por lo que era capaz de observar dedujo que sus habitantes eran gente amable, bondadosa y algo reservada. Su novio era así en ciertas ocasiones.

Una fuerte corriente de viento azotó su rostro y el apretó el nudo de su bufanda, incluso cerró con premura el cierre y botones de su abrigo. Odiaba el frío.

Pero su novio no, Nico Di Angelo amaba los climas bajos. Will se pregunto por quinta vez en el día por qué razón había seguido a Nico hasta ahí, pero la respuesta llegó tan rápido como formulo la pregunta: lo extrañaba.

Estudiar medicina no era un trabajo sencillo, prácticamente vivía para ir a la escuela y curar heridos en su tiempo libre. No lo malinterpreten, ama salvar vidas, lo que no le agrada tanto es no poder verse con el chico que ama. En un principio a Nico también le fastidiaba no poder verlo y varias de sus discusiones eran acerca del poco tiempo que tenían para estar juntos.

Will suspiro y obligó a su mente a regresar de aquel viaje sombrío por sus recuerdos, otra cosa que odiaba era pelear con Nico. Aunque el chico se ponía bastante mono con las orejas y mejillas sonrojadas, siempre encontraba las palabras necesarias para hacerlo sentir tan mierda como quería.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos y maldijo a los dioses por un clima tan poco placentero. Observó el lugar con cuidado, la niebla (la real, no la mística) empañaba su vista y no podía ver más allá de tres metros. Tal vez escogió un mal momento para visitar a Nico.

El viaje express a Alderobello, Italia había corrido por cuenta de Hermes, el dios mensajero, quién le debía varios favores por curar a una pandilla de vacas con infección estomacal que debían llegar al rancho triple G el verano anterior.

Así que sólo necesito mandar una nota y el dios hizo su trabajo. Había aparecido ahí hace más de una hora, se estaba congelando entre toda esa neblina gélida. Nico le había mandado un mensaje Iris poco antes de que él dejara el campamento, advirtiéndole del clima con un ceño fruncido.

Otra de las muchas razones por las que quería verlo era que habían peleado y no soportaba esa distancia que él había impuesto. Ahora recordaba muy poco del motivo de la discusión… pero ese no era el punto. Quería verlo, aclarar las cosas, cenar en algún lugar y besarlo. Sentir la piel de su chico contra la suya y morder aquél punto débil que hacía suspirar a Nico. Eso quería.

Además, el hijo de Hades había propuesto ese encuentro. Will había recibido la noticia con una sonrisa involuntaria asegurándole que estaría ahí, la verdad es que era la primera vez que Nico acordaba una cita. La primera vez que su chico, desviando la vista murmuró con voz suave y tranquila que deseaba verlo.

-Will… -había dicho Nico. – ¿Estas ocupado en estos días? – él compuso una sonrisa pequeña y alzó los hombros. En realidad estaba ahogado en tareas finales, pero por algo su novio estaba preguntando algo así y si era lo que él intuía por nada del mundo le diría la verdad. – No tengo mucho que hacer en Venecia y pronto tendré que ir a Alberobello a buscar a un sátiro, me preguntaba si tú… bueno, ya sabes. Si a ti te gustaría… ¿acompañarme?

El titubeo de Nico le había añadido un tinte de preocupación en el rostro que hizo de las pupilas de Will un deleite poder contemplarlo. Después de eso Will le aseguró que estaría ahí.

Así que ahí estaba, en medio de la niebla, sintiendo el frío en toda la parte de su cuerpo que se recargaba en la esquina de lo que parecía ser un callejón que daba una vista perfecta del mar. Era media tarde y el sol ya empezaba a bajar, tiñendo de un maravilloso naranja el horizonte.

Un ligero golpe en la cadera y el hombro le hizo volverse, era Nico. Una media sonrisa adornaba su rostro marmoleo, empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en la boca del estomago cuando el chico se acerco a él lo suficiente para pegarse a su costado. Will le devolvió el golpe juguetón con su hombro y tomo de su mano, que por cierto, estaba helada. Entrelazó sus dedos y lo jaló hacía sí.

Nico dejó escapar una voluta de humo de sus labios, él sintió su respiración cálida en su cuello y le sonrío apliamente.

-Hey –saludó en un susurro. Nico apretó su mano un poco más fuerte.

-Por un momento pensé que no te encontraría. Las calles están llenas de niebla. No podía ver nada. –Will se acercó un poco más y lo acorraló entre su cuerpo y la pared.

-¿Cómo fue que me encontraste? – Nico alzó una ceja, con la mano libre que disponía jaló de la cinturilla del pantalón a Will y lo acercó a él. A veces, Nico era tan insistente en el contacto como lo era cuando tenía que encontrar la solución de un problema.

Will se preguntó si su novio veía su contacto como un problema que había que solucionar. Los ojos de Nico le dieron la respuesta, era una afirmación del tamaño del mundo, pero él se sentía de la misma forma.

Tomó el rostro de Nico y le hizo mirar arriba, ya que él era un poco más alto, delineó todas sus facciones afiladas que le decían más que nunca que había dejado la infancia atrás y le beso.

Como siempre, besarlo era una batalla deliciosa y placentera. Por lo general, las manos de Nico eran pasivas, su tacto se sentía como el batir de alas de una mariposa pero esta vez era diferente. Buscaban su cuerpo con ansias y las suyas le correspondían con fuerza. A pesar de que los labios de su novio estaban fríos el interior de su boca era otra historia, una mucho más cálida.

Se separaron con un pequeño gemido que golpeó el cerebro de Will con fuerza y tuvo que dejar salir un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos recargando su frente sobre el cabello negro de su novio. Un poco más y se habría dejado llevar, gracias a los dioses existía el oxigeno o si no… bueno, dejemos el caso ahí.

Bajo la mirada y se encontró con un Nico bastante agitado pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. Eso era suficiente para él, para saber que la pelea había quedado resuelta, una pelea que probablemente tampoco recordaba el chico a un lado suyo.

-¡Aiuto! –gritó alguien y los hizo separarse con un salto. Will sacó una daga y se colocó la pulsera que contenía su arco. Un movimiento más y sería suficiente para que se pusiera en acción.

Él no sabía nada en italiano pero estaba seguro de que eso sonaba como un grito de auxilio. A su lado Nico ya había sacado su espada de hierro estigio y corría por la calle.

-¡Aiuto! –gritaba alguien, una niña, era la voz de una niña.

Will corrió detrás de Nico.

NICO

Bajó por el callejón a toda prisa, sentía el viento frío sobre su cuerpo dejando una sensación parecida a los cortes del papel en los dedos. La llamada de auxilio era fuerte. Debía de provenir de una chica, él sabía que no estaba lejos, probablemente en la esquina de las próximas calles.

-¡Aiuto! –gritó la niña una vez más. A pesar de que el gritó era fuerte no sonaba desesperado o dolido. No reflejaba dolor, ansiedad, angustia, desesperación.

Nico se detuvo abruptamente. En el mundo de los semidioses un grito como aquel sólo traía problemas, la niña podría ser un monstruo, alguna diosa con intensión de hacer travesuras.

Will chocó con su espalda y para estabilizarse colocó las manos sobre su cintura, él abrió los brazos para frenar su caída. Compartieron una mirada indecisa y asomaron sus cabezas.

En efecto, era una niña pequeña, según los cálculos no mediría más de un metro; vestía un pantalón de mezclilla roto a la altura de pantorrillas, un abrigo blanco la protegía del frío y sobre su cabello pelirrojo, un gorro verde adornaba su cabeza. Se encontraba en el suelo, probablemente había caído.

-Una furia –dijo Will, a sus espaldas. Nico reprimió un estremecimiento al sentir el aliento del chico sobre su oído y en seguida fijo la vista en la criatura frente a la niña.

Parecía un murciélago, su figura evocaba las peores experiencias de su infancia y supo que Will tenía razón. Una de aquellas tres criaturas estaba frente a la niña.

-¡Aiuto! –exclamó la niña de nuevo, su voz era débil pero no mostraba ningún tipo de angustia.

-Ojala supiera que es lo que dice –susurro Will, Nico tomó de su mano. Quería sentirlo cerca de él.

-Está pidiendo auxilio – contestó él. Una risa escalofriante recorrió la niebla, ambos se inclinaron para escuchar.

-Eres la peor niñera del mundo –musito la niña con voz frágil, levantándose del suelo con pequeños gemidos de dolor. La furia se transformó en una chica alta, de belleza extraordinaria y sonrisa peligrosa.

-No era mi intensión ser amable contigo, semidiosa. –la niña bufó y la señalo con una mano mientras escondía la otra en la espalda, apretada en un puño.

-No sé lo que es ser eso que dices. Eres una mala niñera, y no quiero ir contigo.

Nico observó a Will, su novio tenía el ceño fruncido y bajó la mirada lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos. Era obvio que no entendiera, la conversación se desarrollaba en italiano.

La risa escalofriante de la furia le hizo ver la escena que se desarrollaba a la mitad de la calle.

La pequeña pelirroja caminaba en círculos, oteando las calles con esperanza, murmurando la palabra italiana de auxilio. Parecía impresionada y no asustada, probablemente no era la primera vez que le pasaba algo parecido pero sí la primera vez que estaba sola en una situación así.

-Mi señor quiere verte, Grace Vittaly. – la niña bufó.

-Las personas como tú siempre saben mi nombre, ¿Por qué?

Grace dio un paso atrás y se pego a la pared de la casa más cercana, buscando a alguien entre las calles solitarias. Nico quería salir, protegerla, pero había algo que le impedía actuar, un presentimiento que hizo posible detener la salida de Will en ayuda de la pequeña.

- Mi señor desea verte, niña. – dijo la furia en un chillido nada propio de los humanos. – No hagas preguntas idiotas, nos vamos.

Entonces sucedió, la pequeña miró en su dirección, su vista se clavó en la suya con una fuerza desbordante y él lo _supo_. Incluso fue consciente de que sus piernas casi no le correspondían cuando saltó a la calle, dejando la espada tirada en el suelo en un grito de desesperación, no de guerra.

La niña corrió directo a su dirección, escondiéndose tras su cuerpo, temblando y con el brazo decidido aventó una piedra con todas sus escasas fuerzas a la cabeza de Alecto, la furia que más detestaba simplemente por el hecho de ser ella quién lo había sacado del Hotel Lotus tantos años atrás.

Alecto chilló, se deshizo de su apariencia atractiva abalanzándose sobre él, cuando lo tuvo a una distancia segura vaciló. Nico era conocido no sólo en la tierra, tenía sus numerosos contactos en el inframundo, además de una buena fama de peleador y mata monstruos pero esta vez se encontraba totalmente indefenso (como nunca antes) y sólo hasta entonces reparo en que había dejado la espada en el suelo, en que se había caído de su mano.

Por suerte no iba solo. Will actuó con rapidez, sacando el arco y lanzando una flecha a la furia que, impresionada, se deshizo en polvo antes de ver al semidios que la había derrotado.

-¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! –escuchó de manera vaga detrás de él, lo único que era capaz de sentir eran las pequeñas manos que se sujetaban a su pantalón con fuerza, los temblores que sacudían el cuerpo de la niña y lo agitado de su respiración.

Will acuno su rostro gentilmente y lo miró a los ojos, pidiendo sin palabras una explicación. Nico se descubrió con los ojos acuosos y negó. No había palabras para explicar lo que había pasado.

Tomo las manos de la niña gentilmente y se arrodillo para verla mejor, Will, a su lado, le sonreía a la pequeña amablemente y esta le correspondía tímidamente, mirándolo de reojo.

Nico suspiro y sonrío. Era ella, la había encontrado. Cuando miró sus ojos lo supo, tenían el exacto color café que recordaba en sus sueños y pesadillas.

Su alma era la misma, no podría estar más seguro de algo en ese momento como del hecho de que esa niña, esa semidiosa perdida, pelirroja, de gorro verde tenía el alma de su hermana, de Bianca.

Era cierto entonces que Bianca decidió renacer, que estaba viva de nuevo, sin un recuerdo de él o del campamento, incluso sin saber que existían las cazadoras de Artemisa.

-Ciao, picollo –consiguió decir él, con una sonrisa verdadera en su rostro.

-Ciao –musitó ella, correspondiéndole el saludo. Algo vibró en su pecho, algo que llevaba años muerto. Miró a Will a un lado suyo y le sonrío, obscenamente ofuscado, impresionado y melancólicamente feliz.

Su novio parecía completamente desorientado pero él aún no encontraba palabras para decirle sobre su descubrimiento. Era un secreto que deseaba guardar tanto tiempo como fuera posible.

-Está lastimada –dijo Will en un susurro mientras palmeaba su hombro. Nico observó a la niña, tenía que admitir que tenía unas raspaduras muy fuertes en las rodillas.

-¿Puedes curarla? –preguntó él, su novio le sonrío afablemente y asintió.

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, bebé? –alardeó él. A Nico se le escapó un bufido y golpeó su hombro. Se giró hacía la pequeña.

-¿Te duele? – le preguntó en italiano. –Mi amigo puede quitarte el dolor.

La pelirroja negó, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Por qué debería de confiar en ustedes? Han hecho polvo a mi niñera. –dijo la niña, señalando a su espalda el montón de polvo, aunque no parecía molesta. Nico observó que estaba temerosa, que desconfiaba de ellos. Sonrío tratando de darle confianza, sabía que su aspecto no era precisamente el adecuado para ello pero el alma de la niña tendría que identificarlo de alguna manera. Esperaba que fuera de esa manera.

-Te hemos salvado de ella, pequeña. No te molestara por un tiempo, además, somos igual a ti. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

Ella asintió y se acercó a él, apoyando sus pequeñas manos sobre sus rodillas.

-Me llamo Grace.

-Me llamo Nico, Grace. –entonces señaló a Will, quien mostró una sonrisa amable, una sonrisa de doctor infantil que le hizo llenar sus pupilas de ternura. – El es Will, la mejor persona que conozco. Él puede curar esos raspones que tienes en las rodillas – terminó él golpeteando la nariz de la pelirroja juguetonamente.

No pasó desapercibida la mirada extrañada de Will, pero Nico no podía comportarse de otra manera con esa niña, le hacía recordar a ese niño que aún vivía en su cuerpo y que se había obligado a dejar atrás cuando se enteró quien era su padre divino.

La niña inspiraba ternura por sí sola, le parecía un pequeño gorrión caído de un árbol.

-¿Por qué Will no habla? –le preguntó.

-Él no sabe italiano

Grace se separó de él para caminar los pasos que la separaban de Will, estiro los brazos, abriendo las manos hacía él, pidiéndole de forma muda que la cargara, lo que Will hizo es un instante.

La imagen de su novio cargando a una niña, le trajo una escena nítida de Will siendo padre. Esperaba que algún día Will fuera padre, que los dos vivieran lo suficiente para verse de manera adulta le habría bastado también.

-Creo que ha aceptado que cures sus rodillas –le dijo a Will, este asintió. Caminaron hasta la banca más cercana, donde su chico sacó agua oxigenada, algodón y otras cosas de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Grace estaba en silencio y los miraba a ambos intermitentemente, su cara era redonda, de tez blanca, las pecas adornaban el puente de su nariz. Cuando el cabello rojo caía sobre su rostro la niña bufaba, soplaba y lo arrojaba fuera de su vista, el gesto más sobresaliente de sus facciones. Sus ojos eran imposiblemente cafés.

-Nico –le llamó la pequeña. -¿Puedes llevarme con mi papá? Quiero ir a casa.

Nico se sobresaltó y se puso nervioso de repente.

-¿Con tu papá? –le cuestionó él. Esperaba que no se refiriera a Hades porque…

-Trabaja en el café de la calle principal, es suyo. Está junto a la costa. Prepara el chocolate más delicioso del mundo y estoy segura de que nos dará un poco si me llevas. –soltó la niña, emocionada. –Le diré que me salvaron de la niñera maligna y él me creerá, él siempre me cree a pesar de que las personas dicen que digo mentiras. Pero él si me cree.

Nico soltó una carcajada, Will alzó las cejas. Pensó que el padre de esa pequeña debía de ser un mortal consiente de la condición de su hija.

-Dice que quiere llevarnos a la cafetería de su padre. Que nos dará café por salvarla de la niñera maligna.

Will se rió. Le señaló sus hombros a la niña para que subiera en ellos y les indicara por donde ir a lo cual Grace aceptó enseguida. La niebla se había disipado un poco y aunque el paisaje seguía siendo gris no era nada feo.

Grace hablaba y hablaba. Parecía no cansarse de parlotear, a él no le desagradaba pero a Will sí, porque no entendía nada. Nico tenía que traducir algunas cosas pero no todas.

Fue así que supo que Grace amaba las estrellas y que todas las noches salía a contemplar el firmamento, supo que amaba Alderobello porque creía que era bonito, que tenía siete años. Su papá le contaba cuentos todas las noches sobre héroes fantásticos, su narración favorita era aquella en que su papá le decía cómo conoció a su madre, que ella reía cada vez que le decía que era una diosa, pero ella pensaba que era un ángel porque nunca la había conocido. Grace creía que su mamá había muerto pero su papá nunca le decía esas palabras pero no podía referirse a otra cosa porque sólo la miraba y decía "entonces ella se fue".

Conoció mucho de su vida, porque Grace hablaba hasta por los codos. Incluso llegó a sonrojarse cuando le dijo que sentía que lo había conocido antes pero era ridículo porque en realidad lo conocía de ese día pero le agradaba bastante.

Cuando su novio le tomo de la mano mientras caminaban la pequeña soltó una risa y les guiño un ojo travieso.

-¿Will? –llamó la pequeña Grace a su novio mientras le jalaba el cabello rubio. -¿Tu quieres a Nico?

Después de traducirle la pregunta Will rió fuertemente y asintió.

-Lo quiero bastante, Grace. –

-Lo sé –dijo ella. –Pareces un buen chico para él, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué no lo invitas a salir?

-Sí, tienes razón. ¿Pero eso no te parecería raro?–musitó Will, como si fuera la primera vez que le dieran esa idea y estuviera realmente ansioso por conocer su respuesta.

Nico se sentía extraño traduciendo para ellos, a pesar de que él era quien les hablaba se sentía invisible, hablaban de él como si no existiera.

-Para nada, papá me dice que yo tengo un don para saber quien se quiere y quien no se quiere. Yo sé que tiene razón. Ustedes se ven lindos juntos. Entonces… ¿sí lo vas a invitar a salir?

Will miró sobre su hombro y compartió una mirada con la pequeña.

Ciertamente, Grace no tenía las mismas actitudes que Bianca y su personalidad se parecía muy poco pero aún así Nico se descubrió queriéndola de la misma manera, escuchar lo que decía sobre Will y él le parecía tan reconfortante como la bendición que les había dado Hazel cuando se enteró de su relación (sí, tan sólo dos días despues de la canción a la mitad de la fogata).

El café Vitally era agradable, tenía sillas fuera y dentro del local. Grace bajó de un salto de los hombros de Will, tomó de los brazos de ambos chicos introduciéndolos al local con una sonrisa en los labios. Los sentó en la mesa más bonita, que estaba justo en la ventana y se escurrió entre el mar de gente, pasando debajo de la barra y perdiéndose en las cocinas después de que varios meseros acariciaran su cabello.

-¡Vaya niña! –exclamó Will. – Es sencillamente preciosa.

Nico asintió y sonrío levemente.

-¿Te acuerdas de Bianca, Will? –preguntó suavemente. Le había dicho todo hace varios meses, le contó toda su vida y con ello un gran peso se salió de sus hombros.

-Grace es la reencarnación de tu hermana. –dijo él. –Me parece una niña preciosa, Nico. ¿La llevaras al campamento?

Nico negó. Lo había estado pensando, tal vez sí la llevaría al campamento, pero no al de América. Una de las razones por las que estaba en Italia era el campamento que se armaba en ese continente.

-La dejaré aquí, en el nuevo "campamento". El de Venecia.

Will asintió.

-Ha sido muy divertido verte reír hoy. Nunca pensé que fueras tan preguntón y divertido.

Él intuyó el sonrojo en su rostro antes de que apareciera, no se había percatado de ello pero tenía razón. Durante su caminata a la cafetería él había participado activamente en el monologo eterno de Grace, preguntando cosas sobre su vida, riendo, sonriendo y carcajeándose sin reparar en que hace años que no sacaba a relucir su personalidad de ese modo.

-Eres imposiblemente irresistible cuando sonríes. ¿Te lo había dicho? –susurró Will en su oído. Nico bufó. Maldito idiota hijo de Apolo. Lo amaba, pero esos comentarios lo descolocaban tanto que sólo venía una maldición a su mente, una que no alcanzaba sus labios.

Grace regresó con su padre, un señor atractivo que rondaba por los treinta años. Su cabello era pelirrojo, como el de Grace y la sonrisa no abandonaba sus labios. Dejó frente a ellos tres tazas de chocolate caliente.

-Ciao, chicos –saludó el señor Vitally, el saludo en italiano, las palabras siguientes en inglés –Grace me ha contado lo de su niñera, debo agradecerles el que la hayan salvado. Si ella se hubiera llevado a mi niña –el señor negó – no sé que habría hecho. Sé que ella puede cuidarse, ha demostrado ser muy independiente para su edad pero aún así, gracias chicos.

-No agradezca, señor Vitally. Grace es una niña muy valiente y adorable también. Le hemos cogido cariño bastante rápido. No sabía que hablaba inglés –dijo Will.

-Soy americano, sé lo de su campamento en Long Island. Pero también sé que hay uno en Venecia. Es el lugar más seguro para Grace –murmuró el Sr. Vitally.

-Entonces sabe que Grace es semidiosa –dijo Nico rápidamente.

-Lo imaginaba. Afrodita es su madre, creo que saben de quien hablo. –ambos asintieron - Unas vacaciones a Venecia y nunca sabes lo que puedes encontrar. Tengo que ir a la barra, consuman lo que deseen, va por la casa.

Nico no cabía en sí de su asombro. A final de cuentas Bianca había reencarnado en una hija de Afrodita, ella, una cazadora de Artemisa.

El señor Vitally le dio un gesto de cariño a Grace y desapareció entre los comensales. Nico miró a la pequeña. Aún sonreía y paso toda la tarde e incluso parte de la noche con ellos, platicando mucho.

Cuando se despidieron se formó un nudo en su estomago, no quería dejarla ir tan pronto.

La niña les había advertido que tenían que salir juntos, él y Will, que jamás aceptaría una cosa diferente. Y les dio un beso achocolatado a cada uno de ellos.

El chocolate jamás había sido tan dulce antes.

Salieron del café tomados de las manos y con el sabor a chocolate en los labios.

-Es impresionante –dijo Will con una sonrisa. – Has encontrado a tu hermana.

Nico le devolvió la sonrisa, triste y nostálgicamente feliz. Aún pensaba en que no era posible algo como eso.

-Grace no es mi hermana, ya no. –Will le interrogó con esos ojos inmensos y azules. –Hazel es mi hermana, la única que tengo ahora. Si algo he aprendido en todo este tiempo es que algunas muertes no pueden ser evitadas, mi padre lo sabe, aún pienso en porque desea ver a Grace… pero yo estoy tranquilo, ahora que sé que Bianca, bueno, que Grace está a salvo, que es feliz… Yo me siento feliz con eso.

Will lo atrapó entre la pared más cercana con una sonrisa traviesa. Dedicándole esa mirada de _"Tú. Aquí. Ahora" _que había aplicado el día que le obligó a estar en su enfermería, años atrás.

Entonces él le besó, porque sólo eso podría hacer su día aún más placentero, sólo el sabor de sus labios y el chocolate (ese sabor que le decía que todo iba a ir bien) de un café en Italia.

_**Hey, aquí Yatziri.**_

_**Muchas gracias por llegar al final de esta historia. Espero que no odien este capitulo que me sacó canas de colores y que me perdonen por demorar en acabarla.**_

_**Agradezco a cada una de las personas que colocaron a Sensus Assoupire como historia favorita, como follow. Gracias.**_

_**A las chicas que me comentaron: Las amo y les doy mil y un gracias por darle oportunidad a mi primera historia hombre/hombre. A mi primera historia más o menos larga del fandom Percy Jackson. Gracias.**_

_**¿Les agrado Grace? Mi prima casi me mata cuando le digo que iba a aparecer la reencarnación de Bianca. ¿Creen que la relación de Will y Nico es buena? La verdad es que jamás me había puesto a pensar en cómo se desenvolverían y salió esto.**_

_**Ojalá que disfrutaran esta historia tanto como yo. **_

_**Gracias totales.**_


End file.
